Deepest Magic
by tacobella18
Summary: Set during the Prince Caspian era. When Edmund breaks the Witch's spell, all seems well again. But no one could have possibly foreseen what would happen next. Rated T as always to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing of Narnia. Nada, zilch, zipo, whatever you say, I own none of it!

Summary: Set during the _Prince Caspian _era. When Edmund breaks the Witch's spell, all seems well again. But no one could have possibly foreseen what would happen next.

Author's Note: I have to give praise where it is due. This story idea came from a video by EscapingTheDarkness entitled Ghost of Me. I am only using the idea that… well you'll find out. If you have seen her whole series for Ghost of Me, I will not be following it to a T. And yes, I asked for her permission before I wrote this. It was just so… brilliant . So as I wrote this, I was listening to Things Left Unsaid by Disciple and Crawl (Carry Me Through) by Superchick. Just saying.

Prologue: Journey

"Come on Pete, I said I was fine." I sighed deeply and turned to meet Edmund's chocolate gaze. I didn't even want to speak when I saw the clouding in his eyes. I lowered my own eyes quickly.

"No, Ed, you're not." I said plainly. He slumped on Philip in defeat, hearing the authoritative piercing in my voice.

"Sire, if I may?" Philip started beneath Edmund. I smiled to him and nodded as Edmund raised his head curiously, no doubt wondering if Philip would back him up. He didn't get that wish.

"Maybe we should rest. He's slipping and when you're not looking he teeters like a horse with no proper shoes," Philip stated quickly so Edmund couldn't object. I turned my gaze back to my little brother just long enough to give him an angered look.

"Susan, Lucy, we are stopping soon!" I called behind me. They quickly were by my side on their mares, looking over Edmund hastily before looking back at me. They understood without having to ask anything.

"Stop looking at me!" Edmund snapped. "I am FINE!" He turned his head forward, refusing to look at any of us. I looked back to the girls who appeared to be ready to cry. I let Edmund go a _very_ short distance ahead so Susan, Lucy and I could talk without angering him.

"What are we going to do, it is obviously getting worse." Susan stated. I nodded in agreement than turned to Lucy.

"Since we started, have you seen him have an attitude like that?" I asked apprehensively.

"No, even when it's just him and I alone. It's not like him, Pete. I'm afraid for him." At her last sentence, she peered ahead at Edmund, who had indeed begun to sway again.

"Ed, you alright?" I asked tentatively. His ice-cold gaze broke me apart as he yelled, "OF COURSE I AM, PETE. I TOLD YOU I AM! LEAVE… ME… ALONE!"

At this, Lucy quickly took hold of my hand. I gave her a small, unsure smile before turning back to Edmund. He looked to be fighting something inside of himself, wriggling on Philip. Than he began to try to speak, but this came out in short fragments that sounded like, "no…stop…yes…LEAVE ME ALONE… please…" and other muttered words I couldn't make out. I was quick to push my mount to Philip as he slumped forward in the saddle.

"Ed?" I asked and drew a hand to his shoulder. He abruptly sat up and looked into my eyes, and I swear the cloudiness in his eyes was gone. His face was etched in pain and he struggled to breath.

"Pete? Help me…" I barely had time to comprehend his words before his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to awkwardly fall off of Philip. I quickly caught him under the arms and easily pulled him off Philip. Ed was just too slight now, of course he always was skinny, but never skin and bones.

"EDMUND!" The girls cried, rushing their mounts to my side as I began to situate said brother in my arms. Tears streamed down Lucy's face as she looked up to me, also at the moment placing her hand on Edmund's head.

"We need to find Aslan as soon as possible." She said while stroking Ed's dark hair. He didn't even move, but he was breathing. "I can't bare to see him this way."

"You think I can?" I suddenly shouted, more angered at the situation than my youngest sister. She flinched at the tone in his voice but actually seemed to hold her ground. "I know we need to find Aslan! I just wish he would HELP us find him! It isn't the easiest task in the world." At this I realized my error and looked back to Lucy, who was still standing tall on her horse.

"Lu I-" I was abruptly interrupted by Edmund thrashing in his unconsciousness. I rubbed his arm, as that was where my hand was due to my position carrying him. He shuddered at the touch. Susan placed her hand on his forehead to check for a fever only to draw her hand back with a hiss.

"He… He feels like _ice_." Susan said with a gasp and shiver of her own. I looked back down to my brother to see his eyes open. These eyes were not cloudy.

"Ed?" I asked, not quite knowing what else to say. Truth be told, I didn't even know if Edmund was even awake or not, and that feared me even more.

"P-P-P-Pet-er? M' s-s-so c-c-c-old…" He said as he shivered so ferociously that he was making my mount nervous. His teeth clattered with each word and he turned into me for warmth I was sure I couldn't give.

"Ed, just… hang on. We _will_ find Aslan, soon, okay?" I said as Susan handed me her cloak. None of us had ours on; due to the heat of the day so soon Lucy and I had wrapped our cloaks around Ed in an attempt to warm him. He nodded slightly than buried his face into my chest. I hated seeing him so weak like this. Had in not been just a week ago that they had both fought during the raid of the castle? As Edmund slipped off into some much-needed rest and the girls pulled behind to talk again, I couldn't help to relive how everything had gone so wrong.

Author's Note: What do you think? Let me know, I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible


	2. Chapter 2: Stranded

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Narnia. Do you? Chances are no…

Author's Note: Two chapters in one night! Okay, so I had to do chores and eat and stuff but, hey! I am writing it now. Just in case you don't guess, though I should hope it would be obvious, this is before the events in the Prologue occurred. This scene starts on the way home from the failed raid on the castle, when Lucy comes out and asks what happened. One more thing. Since I fail at Chapter names and I always happen to listen to a song that pertains to my situations at some point, I will use song titles from now on… yes I am psychotic. And this one was just a random song I didn't know I still had! But if you listen, I like the lyrics… okay I am lame. And away we go!

Chapter 1: Stranded

"What happened?" Lucy asked while we were still far off. The question, though most likely only heard by me, felt like it was magnified for all to hear. Anger that had never really died down coursed through my veins again, and I felt my hands clinching into fists even as I replied with an "Ask him," directed at Caspian. I kept walking; I just wanted to be away from all this. If only Caspian had done what I had asked, all those soldiers would be walking behind us right now. But instead, my stomach turned over as I imagined their dead bodies littering the ground they had just previously fought in.

"Me?" Caspian asked incredulously. I kept my jaw clamped shut to all the things I wanted to say, to let out at that_… fool_. "You could have called off the attack, there was still time." Time paused for a moment. He had the audacity to think this was _my_ fault? Everything in me bulged as I spoke calmly.

"No there wasn't thanks to you. If you had just stuck to the plan, those soldiers would most likely be alive." I didn't even have time to build up on my anger as Caspian interjected. "And if we would have stayed here as _I_ suggested, they definitely would be."

"You called us, remember?" I said. He spun on me and a look of determination crossed his face. "My first mistake." Without having to even think, my words slipped out. "No, your first mistake was ever leading these people." Behind me, he snapped. "HEY! I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." Now, that set me off. The rage behind my eyes could not be missed as I let loose all my anger on Caspian. "You invaded Narnia! You have NO more right to be here than Miraz." When he continued on, I felt myself scream internally as I raved to his back. "You, him, your father," at this he stopped and I knew I had gotten him. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you." At that, we both drew our swords, screaming in rage, me towards our failed attack and his rage placed towards me.

"STOP IT!" That was all I needed to calm down instantly. I spun around to see Edmund and a Minotaur carefully lowering Trumpkin to the ground. Lucy gasped and sped to him with her cordial. I chanced a look at Caspian, who had sheathed his sword and walked inside. I turned back to the rocks where Lucy was healing him, surrounded by Edmund and Susan, but not me. He awoke with a start before advising to go inside, the Telmerine army would be here soon. I agreed and was one of the first indoors.

I was sulking, I know, but I couldn't help it. The events of the battle kept repeating in my mind. What if it was my fault? _No, that couldn't be possible_, I told myself. But then, whom did the fault fall to? Caspian, perhaps. He was an easy target, his rage had cost them the element of surprise and he was supposed to open the gate a lot sooner than he did. Then, there could have been Edmund. He was supposed to signal the troops but for some unknown reason, the troops were signaled late. Could this have been what caused our defeat? Edmund?

Really? EDMUND? I had to be in a pretty bad mood to blame the outcome of the battle on _Edmund_. He had been nothing but perfect, and though the troops did arrive late, it was by seconds, and the defining moment was actually near the end when we failed to kill Miraz. Ed had even taken out an archer and inadvertently led some of the others away. Absent mindedly, I noticed I was going down the hallway of paintings. They really weren't the best paintings of my siblings and I, but then I guess they were pretty good for being drawn on a bumpy cave wall.

"This isn't what I wanted!" A shout sounded from down the long hallway, from somewhere in the how. I started running towards Caspian's voice and soon met up with Edmund and Lucy, sword and dagger drawn respectively. We rushed into the room, and I know that I froze for a moment. Not terrifying was the Hag or the Werewolf in the front of the room. Not terrifying was the fact that Gennabrik stood at the top, smirking down at Caspian. No, the most terrifying of all was Her face, very much alive and very much tempting Caspian to come close to her. Whatever they were going to do, it wasn't going to be good.

Edmund ran first, attacking the werewolf. I immediately set to take care of the quite ugly hag. She was easily disposed of; she quickly met death at the tip of Rhindon. I made a mad run at Caspian even as the hag fell, rushing him and quickly toppling him harshly to the ground as I let out a yell of "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The Witch didn't seem to be scared at all, though. At first, I thought she might be mocking me, but then I realized, she was reaching her hand out. To me. Saying words that made sense and my brain said they were good, but I couldn't quite hear them. I lowered my defenses and I did hear one sentence that rang true in my head. "You know you can't do this alone." I lowered Rhindon and knew she was right. As this thought crossed my mind, I noticed something off. Oh, a sword was thrust through the Witch's stomach. It confused me to no end. She then spread her arms spread eagle and screamed, breaking the ice. I quickly covered myself and waited for the ice to go away, also feeling my mind leave her grasp. I looked up to where the Witch had been.

"I know, you had it sorted." And with that, Edmund left the room. And I realized what I had been to him. He had always been there for me. In the fight in the rail station, he had tackled two of the men there, but he did it without any thought for his own safety. _But it wasn't even his problem_, why would he do that? And again, at the castle, he had killed one of the archers about to shoot any number of our men. Again, all he had to be was a signal, but he put himself in harms way for others. I had never thanked him. I gasped as I realized, I hadn't even appreciated his efforts. I had to find him, if as much for his sake as mine. He needed to know now that I really did appreciate him, that he was still my little brother_. Oh, Aslan, what a terrible brother I have been_! _I_ stranded him, alone, by himself while we had been there all along.

My legs couldn't have run faster as I darted out the way Edmund had left. Susan had gone that way too and I could only hope she had gone after him to calm him down. He needed that since I hadn't been there for him. It only took a few moments to find him, or at least a group surrounding him. I suddenly panicked and went straight to the middle, where my breath caught in my throat and my knees couldn't rush to the ground fast enough. Edmund was out cold, spread across Susan's lap as she brushed a trembling hand through his curly black hair. She didn't notice I was there until I clasped Edmund's hand in mine. She looked at me through tears.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"We were walking to go outside. It is a simply nice day out, and I-I thought it would make Ed feel better. He seemed so upset. As we were walking, he cried out in… oh Peter, the cry wasn't even human! He collapsed to the ground and I-I caught him and I called a centaur and he went to get Lu-Lucy. Peter, he just collapsed! Just collapsed!" At this she threw her arms around me, Edmund still on her lap, and dug her face into my neck, releasing her tears. I rubbed her back comfortingly and told her Lucy would be here soon. She nodded but continued to lie against me.

In a matter of minutes, we noticed a centaur making his way through the crowd. Susan recognized him immediately and yelled for Lucy to hurry. The centaur, not having wanted to waste anytime getting back, had told Lucy to ride him because he could carry her faster. She dismantled quickly and offered the kind centaur a brief thank you as she rushed to Edmund's side. Not wasting anytime, she opened the cordial in record time and poured a drop in Edmund's mouth. We all breathed a sigh of relief and waited for Edmund to wake up. We waited for minutes, and then minutes turned to an hour and he hadn't woken up yet. Lucy cast me a panicked look, and I was thinking the same thing as her, how could the cordial _not work_?

"I'm going to go get a healer." I stated as I rose. My voice sounded so weak and soft, I couldn't bear it. I broke a little. I ran from the scene so the girls couldn't see me break. As my shoulders shook, a hand dropped to my shoulder. I wielded quickly but found it to be only Caspian. I felt myself turn red at Caspian, of all people, finding me, a High King, bawling for my brother who had merely collapsed. Or at least, that is what I kept telling myself.

"Is this about your brother?" He asked gently. All I could do was nod and compose myself. "News travels fast," I muttered. He smiled slightly before pointing out a Badger, saying he knew how to heal people well. I still had a rather high distrust of Badgers, though, so I asked if there were any others. A small faun came and offered his service. When he learned he would be healing the King Edmund, he was slightly excited, but seeing the seriousness in my eyes, he settled and went to collect a few herbs.

"Peter, if you need to talk…" Caspian started but didn't know how to finish. I turned to face him and flashed him a genuine smile. "Thank you, Caspian." And I really meant it. He patted my shoulder good-natured and walked me back to Edmund. Or, rather, where Edmund had been.

"EDMUND?" I screamed out, fearing the worst. What if the girls had left for a moment and someone took this as a chance to kidnap a king? Caspian's grip on my shoulder tightened and he shouted out my brother's name as well. Soon enough, a kind looking bird came up to tell us something.

"King Edmund has woken up!" It exclaimed. Nothing could have said more beautiful words at that moment, and as I saw Susan, Lucy and lastly, Edmund round the corner; I let out a cry of joy and tackled Edmund to the ground. He landed with an 'Oomph' but laughed anyway and answered me with a "Well, hello to you, too! Let me guess, you were playing mother hen?" His voice cracked when he spoke. To everyone else, this meant he had been laughing. But to me, I knew he was in pain. I glared down at him and got off quickly. I helped him to his feet and demanded. "Where does it hurt?"

"Pete, I have no idea what you are talking about! I was just telling the girls I probably passed out due to lack of sleep and I haven't been drinking right." Seeing my face of disbelief, he exclaimed desperately, "its nothing, Peter!"

"Where does it hurt?" I repeated. Edmund, obviously seeing this would get nowhere, sighed in defeat. "My stomach. But I swear, its nothing." He looked down, afraid to meet my eye.

"Edmund! You said you were fine! Is there anything else we should know about?" Susan exclaimed rather ferosciously. Edmund shook his head quickly then winced. Even I almost didn't take notice of it.

"ED, YOU ARE LYING AGAIN! TELL THE TRUTH, WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DOES IT HURT" I raved. He turned white quickly. Suddenly, Lucy ran and separated us.

"Peter, maybe he just needs to sleep, okay? And Ed, if you go sleep, he won't ask where you are. Sound good to both parties?" Before either Edmund or I could object, she continued. "Good. Come Ed, you are going to bed now. Goodnight Peter and Susan."

"I can get to bed on my own." Edmund protested slightly. I frowned, but apparently I had to listen to Lucy now.

"I know, but I am going in there with you. Just in case." Here she winked and grabbed his arm, leading him to their sleeping quarters. Wisely, he shut his mouth and let Lucy take him to bed. A more slender hand reached up my shoulder and rubbed it gently. I turned to see Susan.

"It's okay, Pete, he is just tired."

Oh, if only I had known how wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3: Fading Into the Black

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: The day I own Narnia; I will also be a giant chocolate bar and have the ability to eat myself without ever dying. Yes I am craving chocolate now.

Author's Note: I'm sorry! I usually update about every day but I got caught up in Narnia's Last Defense! I felt bad so I decided to write this chapter than write the next chapter for NLD. Thank you to all who review, you all are awesome! Also, in the last chapter, there is a MAJOR typo. When showing the Witch scene, I said that Ginnabrik was in the front of the room. Yes, I know, worst mistake EVER. For those of you who noticed, I can't apologize enough for the typo, it goes against all of Narnia! Sigh.

Chapter 2: Falling Inside the Black

"Lu, I'm fine, you can leave now." My newest residence looked up from where she was reading and shook her head softly before turning back to her story. I should have been frustrated but it was slightly hard to be mad at Lucy. Sighing, I faced the roof and lie flat on my back. I should have been sleeping, but something inside was stirring. I have no idea what it was. _Probably the food, my stomach has gotten so used to eating food in England that this Narnian food is a shock to my system_. But a voice in my head whispered I was wrong. It doesn't stop the stirring, either.

"Hey, Lu?" I turned once again to face my youngest sister. She smiled slightly before putting her book down and turning her head in my direction.

"Yes, Ed?" She asked, using my tone. There was a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Do I _have_ to go to bed?" I asked, using her pout and using my own puppy eyes. I usually would not resort to this, but it seems the most sure-fire way to get Lucy to let me do what I want. I was just glad Peter wasn't there. Or, anyone, for that matter. Thankfully, it was worth it.

"No, I suppose you should be fine now. Are you sure you are alright?" She asked and I saw the same flash of concern light her eyes. Again.

"Yes, Lucy." I say, slightly exasperated. Really, how many times must I say I am fine before someone listens? 

"Fine. But I swear, Edmund Pevensie, if you are lying, I will get Susan to watch you next time. And you know that she wouldn't let you move so much as a muscle." I laughed at this, with the slight fear in the back of my head. It would be worse than that if _Susan_ were to watch me.

"I mean it, Lu, I am perfectly fine! I promise." She smiled at me.

"Okay, fine, you win. Come on, Peter and Caspian will want to see you." I jumped off the cot I was lying in. Lucy smiled again at my show of bravado than took my hand and led me out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miraz's men are on the horizon. We need to make battle plans." I sighed once more. We already knew that Miraz's men were close. We knew we needed battle plans. We even had come up with some. The problem was that Miraz had so many men. It seemed no matter what we did, their sheer strength and numbers would take us out. I dropped my face to my hands. It was hopeless.

"Queen Lucy! I thought you were to keep King Edmund in bed?" Caspian's voice rang out. My head shot up. Lucy was in the doorway to the how, hand holding on to Edmund, who was right behind her. Said brother made a face.

"I am fine. I finally convinced Lucy of this. If Lucy deems me okay, won't you two?" I glared defiantly at Edmund but when Lucy smiled at me, I knew it was okay.

"Fine, we could use your advice anyways." I said in a tired tone. Edmund nodded than walked to the table, standing next to Caspian and, thus, opposite to me. Lucy grinned at this and walked softly to my side.

"What do you have?" Edmund asked, every bit King Edmund the Just.

"Well, we dug in and have our battle strategy, but it seems we cannot win this. They have numbers well beyond ours."

Edmund smirked. "Numbers don't win battles." Where I would usually retort with my famous, "no but I am sure they help," all I could do was shake my head.

"This time they do, brother. There are just _too_ many. We have no chance."

"Yes we do!" Lucy cried out from my side. We all turned to her. "Aslan."

"Lu, it looks like we have to do this without Aslan." I said, slightly ashamed for the anger in my voice.

"Look where that got you last time," Lucy retorted with the same hint of anger in her voice.

"If Aslan was going to help, he already would have." I responded. I looked up to Edmund for help but he shook his head.

"Lucy is right, we need Aslan. Maybe… maybe Lucy can go find him?" There was a silence after Edmund's words. I thought of a defense against this, but found none.

"But…" was all I could come up with.

"I can go with her, and make sure no one gets to her before she finds Aslan." Edmund spoke again. Lucy brightened at this.

"No, Ed, I need you here for the battle."

"I'll do it!" Susan's voice flittered from down the hall. We all turned as she walked into the room. Edmund nodded.

"It would make sense. If we could find some way of distraction, not many Telmarines would follow. And we all know Susan's skill with the bow." There was another silence. I tried thinking of a flaw in the plan, but found none.

"Fine." And with that word, many things happened at once. Lucy jumped for joy and ran around the table into Edmund's arms. Susan grinned and went down the way she came to get ready. Caspian went to talk to a centaur near the edge of the room. But, for some reason, I felt my feet mounted to the ground. I never did like the idea of Lucy doing anything, even if it was part of a _brilliant_ plan. Lucy looked up at me from within Edmund's arms, still having her own wrapped firmly around his middle.

"Peter, everything will be fine."

"And besides," Edmund's voice startled me, "it would be safer to be out there than anywhere near here when the battle starts." He smirked and Lucy let go of his waist to shove him faintly.

"Edmund Randall Pevensie, I can take care of myself in a battle and you know it." Lucy yelled as she fake punched him in the arm. I laughed.

"Well, Lucy, I do say I agree with him. And I am slightly angered that he is so _brilliant_." At this, Edmund let loose a laugh of his own. I smiled at the sound. Lucy's face looked like it would split in two as Edmund doubled over with the laughter. I was still smiling until I looked at his face. He looked at me in pain. My smile faded quickly as I ran to his side.

"Ed?" I asked. Lucy was on his other side, rubbing his back. His laugh became a cackle and his breath was growing short.

"Ed, calm down okay? Ed?" But he wasn't responding. He looked at me with his pain-filled eyes again as he struggled to stop whatever was coming over him.

"Lucy, go get a healer, NOW!" Lucy ran off to go find someone as I concentrated on Edmund. He was going red and his breath was coming out with gasps. The laughing sounded demonic now.

"Ed, come on, come back to me." He looked at me as tears rolled down his cheeks. His chest was heaving in and out too fast and hard to be good. Than, above the laughter, I heard the most beautiful noise I could have heard at that moment besides Aslan's roar.

"Your majesty, you need assistance?" The same faun I had talked to earlier rushed to my side, then quickly took in Edmund. He opened his bag and pulled out a few leaves, rapidly grinding them together in his fists. He then held the powder in front of Edmund's nose. I watched in amazement as Ed's cackling died into laughter than very shallow breathing.

"Ed?" I asked attentively. He was still trying to catch his breath, but he did look at me and nod slightly. He hadn't moved from being doubled over so I slid my arm around his chest and lifted him to a straight position. His breathing was shallow and it looked like it took all his strength to just draw air in and out of his lungs. The blessed faun then took a mint leaf out of his bag.

"Your majesty, chew on this." He placed it in Edmund's hand. "It will help you breath better." Edmund nodded in gratitude as he placed it in his mouth. My hand was on his back as I looked to the faun.

"Thank you many times over, good faun. May I know your name?" The faun looked startled at having a king talk to him, than smiled in a small bow.

"My name is Syle. It was my pleasure to be of service, your majesty." Beneath my hand, Edmund's breathing had begun to settle.

"Edmund?" I asked again. He looked at me.

"It wasn't really that funny." His voice, though weak, scratchy and painful, sounded like music to my ears. I sighed and moved my arm to surround his shoulders.

"No, it wasn't. Aslan, Ed, I thought I would lose you." He grinned.

"Of course you did, mother hen." The last words set him off on a coughing fit.

"Your majesty, it would be best if you didn't talk for a while." Syle said while looking Edmund over for any other injuries. I half expected Edmund to argue, but instead he nodded and leaned heavily against me. My grip on his shoulder tightened. Lucy ran in with Susan in tow. So that's where she went.

"Edmund!" They both screamed in unison and ran to his side. Lucy crushed him in a hug and Susan ran a hand through his hair. He kissed the top of Lucy's head gently then turned his head up to Susan with a brilliant smile. Then Lucy let go of Edmund's waist and gently punched him in the arm. He looked at her in surprise.

"I _told_ you that you weren't fine!"

Author's Note: Yes, you can die from laughing. But you didn't think I would kill off Edmund just yet, did you?


	4. Chapter 4: Chasm

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Narnia. That would be C.S. Lewis. Wish I owned Narnia, but I don't, okay? I do own Syle, can't you tell?

Author's Note: Hi peeps! Wow, that is sad. I felt inspired to work on this, I don't know why exactly, but I figure I should let my mind have a hay day! School started so I don't exactly know how updates will go, I guess I will just have to wait and see. I really will try to update whenever possible, probably when I am doing homework. Yes, so I was pretty cruel to Ed in this one, but the thing inside him is doing its work… It was necessary. I am so sorry it took so long and thank you to my awesome reviewers. You guys are great!

Chapter 3: Chasm

I walked Edmund to bed as quickly as I could. He was having problems breathing, despite the herbs given to us by Syle. I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him but I couldn't believe how helpless I felt. I really could do nothing to help him but calm him down. And that wasn't what he needed. He needed to be better. His breathing hitched for a few seconds and I felt his back beneath me arch and quiver in an attempt to draw air. My own breath stopped with his until he finally drew in air, than began breathing normally again.

"Ed? You okay?" I asked, tilting my head down to look into his eyes. He nodded.

"Perfectly fine, Pete." I gasped. All traces of his breathing problems had just disappeared. His voice was clear and smooth, and his lungs drew air properly.

"What?" He asked, looking completely confused. "Did… did I do something to make you think I wasn't? What happened?"

"SU! LU! COME HERE!" I screamed aloud. Edmund looked taken back, but then put his hand on my shoulder.

"You alright, Pete?"

I was too awestruck to answer. I tried to collect my thoughts as Edmund shook my shoulders. I looked him in his chocolate, concerned eyes.

"Peter, what is it? Do you hurt?" I laughed slightly in disbelief. I was still trying to formulate words when I felt someone collide with me.

"Lucy! Something's wrong with Peter!" Edmund exclaimed in a strong voice. Lucy, just as stunned as I was, spun to Susan quickly. Susan looked back at her in confusion.

"Hello? Did you hear me? Something. Is. Wrong. With. Peter!" Edmund yelled out incredulously. Susan was the first to get over her shock enough to speak. Lucy and I just sat back with wide eyes.

"Edmund? But…" Her voice trailed off. He looked at her confused, still shaking my shoulders.

"Stop Ed, I'm fine!" I stated. He looked at me then crossed him arms.

"Than why are you all standing around? Lets go get something to eat, I'm starved!" And with that, his arms promptly dropped to his side as he started to get away, trying to drag Lucy with him.

"Ed, stop!" Lucy said as she stopped herself, spinning Edmund around with the motion. She looked at me. "What happened?" Edmund looked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Peter, I would like to know why you three look like you've seen a ghost. And please do make it quick, I was serious about the food." Edmund said and once again crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. I decided I should answer Lucy first.

"He had some sort of… breathing attack and then he was just fine! I have no idea what happened but he doesn't even seem to know what occurred just earlier." I then looked at Ed. "Ed, what do you remember?"

"Well, _mother hen_, I… I…" Edmund stopped, eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I… don't… know," he gasped out. He looked to me. "I- Ahhh!" He started screaming, clutching his head in both hands as his eyes wrenched shut in pain. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. I was startled for a moment then I went to his side, quick to wrap my arm around his shoulders.

"Ed, calm down!" I shouted through his agonized cries. Lucy ran to his other side and hugged him around his waist as Susan dashed to his front. Grabbing his chin, she lifted his face and gently rubbed his cheek. He forced his eyes open to a mere slit, but that was all Susan needed.

"Its okay, Ed. Look at me, its okay. Stop, shh." She mumbled other words to him as her blue eyes pierced his. He began to calm slightly, breathing in and out slower and slower. She pressed her forehead to his, never breaking eye contact. I looked to Lucy, both of us stunned at the effect Susan had on Edmund. He took one long, dragged out breath then opened his eyes fully, removing his hands from the sides of his head and returning his breathing to normal. Slowly, he nodded his head, than wrapped his arms around Susan and tucked his head into her neck. Lucy and I released our hands from Edmund as Susan returned the embrace, soothing him with gentle words and rubbing her hand in circles on his back. He clutched her dress tightly, letting himself cry freely into her shoulder.

Lucy, too anxious to wait, rushed forward and clutched Edmund's waist tightly, while he still clung to Susan. I came up to his other side and wrapped my arms around both Susan and Edmund, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks at the whole situation. What was happening to Edmund?

Susan let loose a small, wet giggle before lifting her head from where it had been atop Edmund's. Edmund looked up to her and tried to paint an angry expression, which was not fooling anyone.

"And why are you laughing?" He asked in a mock-exasperated tone. Susan giggled once more before placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Aslan, Ed, if I would have known before how much it hurt for you to think, I would have told you to stop a long time ago." I laughed at this and even Edmund smiled. He then looked down to Lucy, who hadn't let go of her hold on him.

"It's okay, Lu, I'm fine." When she didn't move, he added in a kind tone, "you can let go now." She shook her head ferociously.

"No, I'm not letting go. I'm not letting go." Lucy's muffled voice cried out. Edmund chuckled slightly and rubbed her head.

"I'm not going anywhere, squirt." The only sign of Lucy hearing this was a slight shake of the head. Than she began to whisper, "I'm not letting go." My heart broke for her, but Edmund seemed to understand and was content to wrap his arm around her shoulders as he took a step back.

"So, what happened, then?" He asked. I looked to Susan, who nodded and told him all that had occurred since he first passed out until now.

"You passed out earlier today, on our way out from the stone table. And then, when we thought you were fine, you had some sort of…" Susan drifted off, not sure what to classify the disturbing event as. I picked up where she had left off.

"Laugh attack. You couldn't breath so I was on the way to our room when you just stopped and breathed normally again. And that's where we are now." I stopped speaking. He looked at me, thoughts calculating beneath those chocolate eyes. He seemed thoughtful, and then an idea struck him.

"When did you say this started?" He asked with a sparkle of comprehension in his eyes.

"Earlier today, after we helped Caspian." I looked confusedly at him. "What?" I asked.

"Okay, so something had to happen to cause it, yes?" He asked, waiting for me to respond to his rhetorical question.

"Yes, but I must say I still don't understand. What are you thinking, Ed?" I asked, feeling out of my league. I looked into his eyes again. This was King Edmund the Just.

"I know what caused it! It-" he was caught off with a gasp, and both hands flew out to clutch his stomach. Lucy let go in surprise as Edmund doubled over. I looked to Susan, hoping it was a passing episode, but something inside my stomach flipped at the thought. _Something else is going on_. He was starting to gasp for breath, but he looked as if he were valiantly trying to say something. Something important.

"Ed, what is it?" I asked, grasping his shoulders with my hands and shaking him slightly.

"Its… ahh Pete… its… NO… STOP!" He shrank away from me and turned to run off, but Susan blocked his path.

"ED!" She screamed in his face. He paled considerably.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY FAMILY!" He shrieked out. Susan froze in place, unsure of what to do. Her words did her actions for her.

"Ed, its me, Susan!"

"No… no… LEAVE ME ALONE!" He turned in the opposite direction and tried to flee but I had enough sense in my mind to stretch my arm out and grab him by the waist, effectively placing his face before my own. I calmed my heart and tried to be composed.

"Ed, its me, Pete. You know me. Come on, I'm fine." All color left Edmund's already pale face. His eyes widened in alarm as he sank to the floor, cowering behind his knees.

"You're dead." He whispered in a ghost of his voice. I reached out to touch him, but he cowered. I dropped into a crouch before him.

"No, Ed, I'm not dead. I'm right here, see?" I grabbed his hand. He screamed a terrified screech and tried to get his hand out of my grasp, but I held tight. "Ed, I'm here, see you can touch me." I raised his hand and let him touch my hair, something I'm sure he was familiar. He just struggled to get away.

"No. No, you're dead." Then his voice dropped and his eyes burned with fiery rage. "You did something with my family." He looked positively murderous. I backed up slightly. He smirked deeply, though it did carry a slight tremble. He rose to his feet, glaring me down.

"Whose the scared little child now?" He took another step towards me and I backed up one. His smirked deepened. I could see his fist reaching for a sword I had removed earlier then clenching in on itself when it found nothing.

"You think you can stop me? What did you do with my family?" His teeth were grit and his eyes screamed his rage. And they looked into mine. I gulped down the fear rising in my throat and spoke.

"Ed, who do you see? Its me, Peter." If Edmund heard me, he made no motion to suggest this. There was a long pause, then he laughed suddenly, a deep cackle with no hint of humor that was accompanied by and even more piercing gaze. As if he was having a conversation with something else. I flinched. He didn't see me, at least, me as Peter. _Okay, time to try something else_.

"Okay, Eddie, so you don't see Peter." I stepped towards him and he stood his ground, albeit with a little hesitation. His eyes shone his terror. I took a deep breath than ran at him, wrapping him in a fierce embrace. He was stock still for only a moment before I heard a gasp escape the lips next to my ear. I pulled him back and looked into his eyes.

"Edmund?" I asked. His eyes lit up before he closed them in pain, stepped to the side and emptied the contents of his lunch. Susan gasped before rushing him, her motherly spirit renewed.

"Come on, Ed, let it out." She soothed as he heaved some, her hand on his back. I looked to Lucy, who looked as if she would break into tears. Though I am ashamed to say we have seen Edmund closer to death than this, this was something new, something different and… foreboding. I felt more than heard an icy laugh, but it soon left. I wrapped my arm around Lucy and she looked up at me with a weak smile, a small whimper escaping her lips. Edmund looked to her and straightened. I had to roll my eyes.

"Hey, Lu." He said, grinning slightly. She walked hesitantly over to him. When he opened her arms, she squealed than reclaimed her position around his waist. He smiled lovingly down at her as she burrowed into his side as far as she could manage, even as an undignified 'oof' resounded from his lips. He looked to Susan and inclined his head slightly. Tears filled her eyes and she too was soon by his side. Then he looked at me, not even making eye contact.

"Ed, I… hate to ask… what was I?" I stuttered out. His gaze, which had been set on Lucy's head, shifted quickly to my shoes. I was afraid to move; afraid he would relapse and think… terrible thoughts.

"Her."

As realization hit me, I felt a terrible weight of guilt hit me as well. I looked down, suddenly understanding the reason he wouldn't look me in the eye as well.

"Oh, Ed, I'm so sorry." I whispered. Something in me wouldn't move, wouldn't go forward to protect my brother, to show him he was safe. Instead, I stood there, staring a hole through the ground. He couldn't even look at me. How could she? _She is dead; can't she just leave him alone?_ But, perhaps even she can't control a nightmare. The icy stirring I had felt earlier began again, and I felt an irrational fear that it was more than a nightmare. I dismissed the thought, thinking it only came about from my over protectiveness. As Susan, Lucy, and Edmund have declared many times over gets the best of me too easily.

"Pete, its fine, I- it just scared me earlier…" his words ran off. He struggled to meet my gaze, and I didn't have the strength to comfort him. "I'm sorry." He said. I took a step back in shock before I let anger get the better of me. I ran at him, yanking his arm so his head faced me. He still refused to make eye contact, but that really wasn't going to matter.

"Edmund Pevensie, you have _no_ reason to be sorry." Edmund looked as if he was going to say something but I cut him off. "NO REASON!" I quickly dropped my voice when I saw him flinch slightly, also dropping my arm in the process before wrapping him in a tight embrace. "Just… don't." He stayed still for only a moment before awkwardly wrapping his arms around me. I knew tears were streaking down my cheeks, but they wouldn't stop.

This was worse than battle. When Edmund got wounds in battle, I knew what was hurting him, and I knew how to fix it.

This was worse than sickness. When Edmund got sick, their were herbs and medications he could take, and somehow I always felt like I had a small amount of control, and I helped Edmund when he needed it.

This was worse than poison. When Edmund was poisoned (only once, mind you), I could stay with him when his nightmares got bad, I could calm him so he wasn't hurting. I could find an antidote, rub his fever-slicked forehead with a wet cloth, do _something._

This, this was something else entirely. I didn't know what was hurting Edmund, there was no herbs, no medicines, no antidotes. I couldn't calm him, soothe him, and make it stop. And for once, I knew I would do anything in my power to change that. I would heal Edmund, I would find some antidote.

AN: Last part, weird but it will come around later. I was really mean to poor Ed in this, but again it was necessary. Unfortunately, it just gets worse. You read the prologue…


	5. Chapter 5: Crawling

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia… that would belong to C.S. Lewis. I just pretend I do…

Author's Note: Hey guys! Ugh, I know how late this is but my laptop got a virus that killed my Internet so I wasn't able to update at all! So I am terribly sorry about my lack of updates and perhaps I will update other stories as well today. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are so amazing! I am sorry I haven't been able to reply to your comments but I am still not sure how… I suppose I will figure it out somehow. If anyone knows, please help! I feel so incompetent. Anyway, the story!

Chapter 4: Crawling

"High King Peter?" A timid voice called out. I knew that the voice belonged to Caspian.

"Caspian, for the hundredth time, it is only Peter." I said from my perch on the stone table. When he didn't answer, I turned to face him only to see his face a paper white. Fear lurched in my stomach.

"Peter, you need to come quickly." He said simply. I scrambled to my feet and darted after him, wondering what was wrong. We went through halls and around turns until we came to a high point near the top of the How. On the ledge were Susan and Lucy, looking out across the field that separated the How from the forest. Following their gaze, I bit back a gasp when I saw the Telmarine army in the trees, seeming to make camp.

"Oh this isn't good." I muttered. Lucy turned her head up quickly and very plainly I saw fear etched in her eyes. I wrapped my arm securely around her shoulders and offered a small grin before turning to Caspian.

"Is there an estimate of their numbers?" I asked quietly. Caspian turned and whispered to a nearby dwarf before turning back to me.

"They say anywhere between 400 to 600 men. That is twice our own number, perhaps more." Caspian said. I nodded my head.

"War council, now." I said to Caspian and the girls. "Get only the most trusted members of the army and meet me at the stone table." Caspian inclined his head slightly and ran off to follow orders. I turned Lucy towards the entrance and felt Susan follow us.

"I'll go get Ed." Lucy said as she released herself from my grip. I looked at her grimly.

"Just let him sleep, he needs it." I said, and Susan nodded her head in agreement. But Lucy would have none of it.

"Oh please, you both know he would strangle you if he found out you were having a war counsel, especially for one so important, without including him. Besides, it might make him feel better."

"Lu, why do I even bother?" I asked. She grinned and ran off to Edmund and my room. Susan and I made our way to the stone table and were surprised to see Glenstorm already in there. When he noticed our surprised looks, he merely inclined his head in our direction.

"Greetings, good Glenstorm. How do you fair?" I asked, quickly slipping into my kingly role.

"As well as may be expected, my liege. How fairs your brother?" Glenstorm asked. I grimaced as Susan put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We are not sure," Susan answered for me. "He seems fine but he never stays whole." She swallowed deeply then heard footsteps in the hall and Lucy's voice calling, "come _on_ Ed!"

"I suppose we shall see." I said as Lucy burst into the room, followed by Edmund. My tension eased as I saw the smile on his face as he raced Lucy to the table.

"What's wrong?" Edmund asked as soon as they reached us.

"The Telmarines have arrived, they are anywhere from 400 to 600 strong." I said. Edmund nodded quickly and looked to be thinking about the situation. Caspian darted into the room, with two fauns, a Bear, Reepicheep, three centaurs, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and Doctor Cornelius.

"High King Peter, these are the most trusted members of the Narnian forces." Caspian quickly, slightly out of breathe. I gave him a glare laced with fire.

"Caspian, I told you to call me Peter. I am your equal, please." I said. Edmund smiled at me approvingly and Caspian looked taken back.

"Y-yes… Peter." He stumbled over his words. Edmund snorted and Lucy covered her laugh with her hand.

"Better." I said with a smile of my own "Now, we have a plan to look for Aslan, as you all undoubtedly know. The problem is how to distract 400 men so Susan and Lucy can get away without difficulty." The room fell silent as all in the room thought about an answer. Caspian, regaining his voice, stepped forward towards me.

"If I may, my Uncle may be a tyrant, but he still must adhere to the rules of my people." Caspian grinned wildly as his idea took full effect in his mind.

"How does this help us?" Edmund asked, not unkindly. If possible, Caspian's grin grew larger.

"A challenge. If legend is correct, High- um… Peter is good with a sword, is he not?" Caspian asked with a grin. I thought about that. A challenge, of course! Everyone would be there and if I won, I could actually have the Telmarine army surrender.

"No!" Lucy and Susan cried out in unison. I turned to them.

"Yes I am!" I said indignantly. "And besides, it makes sense. I have to." I said. The idea had me grinning. Both girls looked unconvinced.

"Peter, its too risky. Miraz is huge and he has been in Narnia for a long time." Lucy cried out. Susan nodded her agreement.

"But I am skilled with my sword. And, we can't exactly let Caspian do it, we are here to put him on the throne. Any Beasts would make the match unfair. I am the only one who can!" I exclaimed. Why did this only make sense to me?

"I can do it!" Edmund's voice cried out from behind me. I spun on my heel and fixed him with a death glare.

"No." I said simply, the blood leaving my face with the images that horded my mind at Edmund's simple proclamation.

"But Peter, it makes more sense! Like you said, Caspian can't do it and neither can any of the Animals. And I am more expendable! You are High King, but me, I'm just-"

"Not doing it." I said, arms crossing over my chest. He looked ready to object when Susan stepped forward and slapped him square across the face. I stared on in shock as Edmund's eyes widened. Susan was livid.

"What is wrong with you?" Susan demanded. Edmund was about to answer when Susan raised her hand up again. I caught it in mid air. She glared at me and I dropped it. She redirected her attention to Edmund, who looked as if he wanted to shrink into a corner. Susan didn't get angry easy, only when one of her sibling's healths was in question.

"You are by _no_ means expendable! _And_ you are sick! You are NOT to fight Miraz, do you here me?" Susan yelled. When Edmund hesitated, she snarled and slapped his face again. I stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

"Su, stop!" I said. Her eyes blazed once more before she relaxed slightly. Edmund was delicately fingering the cheek she had slapped. It seemed like he wanted to object but was afraid to.

"You are not going to fight Miraz, Ed. And that is an order." I said, sounding very much the High King I was trying to convince everyone I was. He lowered his head.

"Fine." He muttered. He most likely wanted to fight, but one thing Edmund did was follow my order, no matter what.

"Ok, so I will be the challenger. We need to establish the conditions." Everyone in the room collectively nodded. "I will not accept any other reward than surrender, which means the fight must be to the death." Edmund looked ready to object but I stopped him with a hard look.

"I will be the herald." Caspian said as he took a step forward. I shook my head softly. "Sorry Caspian, but it seems that Miraz would not take you seriously, plus he probably knows your weaknesses." I said this with as little emotion as I could, because I didn't mean for it to sound like an insult. Thankfully, he understood.

"If you will not allow me to be the challenger," Edmund spoke up, "then at least let me be the herald. Miraz wouldn't be able to hurt me and I can make sure he accepts our conditions." He looked into my eyes, imploring me to consider his words. I didn't like it, but he was right.

"Alright." I said. "But," I spoke up, "if you are anywhere near as sick as you have been, you are not going." Edmund grinned wickedly.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Edmund POV

"The reward shall be total surrender." I said, finishing off the scroll and quickly rolling it up.

"Prince Edmund-"

"King." I said quickly, more out of habit than any forethought.

"Pardon?" Miraz asked, looking slightly confused. I smirked.

"Its King Edmund, actually. Just King, though. Peter is the High King." As Miraz looked even more confused, I added, "I know, it's confusing." Miraz appeared to drop the subject.

"Why would we risk surrender when we clearly have the advantage?" Miraz asked. I laughed inside; I already knew he would ask this question.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, last week, Narnians were extinct." I said, eyebrow raised. Miraz seemed to be contemplating that.

"As you will soon be again." He said absently.

"Then you should have little to fear." I said, and then cursed myself when I realized I might have said that a little too quickly.

"This is not a question of bravery." Miraz said, slightly bemused. I grinned wildly.

"So you are bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" I asked. Miraz quickly grew angry. Everything was going good.

"I didn't say I refuse." He said, rising from his chair. And then, everything went wrong. Suddenly, my vision was clouded and everything turned a very bright shade of white (yes, I said a very bright shade of _white_). I clenched my eyes shut quickly and tried to rid the white expanse from my vision, careful to keep all other signs of my inner struggle away from the Telmarines. The lords seemed to be trying to talk Miraz either into or out of doing the challenge. Then, even those voices left, as everything became icy cold.

"Edmund, my dear." A crystalline voice called from where Miraz had been. I forced my eyes open only to be face to face with the White Witch. _Not real, not real_ I told myself. I said nothing because somewhere inside I knew I was still actually standing in front of Miraz.

"And how is my little traitor?" She asked, hands on hips. I glared at her, wanting to say something but knowing I shouldn't. She sauntered forward, and I noticed she had her wand. Everything within me told me to run away, but I couldn't move. My eyes fixed to her wand. She noticed this and waved it through the air playfully.

"You look fine, but you aren't, are you?" She asked, voice piercing. My mind was reeling as my body slumped to the floor against my will. I tried moving my legs but they would not follow my command. Realizing this, I looked back to the Witch.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked, my voice sounding raspy and shaky. She laughed, squatting down next to me and rubbing her hand over my side. I shivered at her touch but found I couldn't move.

"Oh Edmund, but that would ruin the surprise." She said as she gazed into my eyes. Quite suddenly, she shot down and kissed me on my lips. I tried to pull away, tried kicking and anything else, but my body would not obey. I felt repulsed, and I wished Peter was there to just make her stop. Anything but this. When she finally released me, my whole body had gone cold and I felt myself shaking.

"My Prince," she whispered as she fingered my cheek, "I've missed you." Looking one last time into my eyes, she ran her finger down my head, neck and chest until it reached just above the scar I carried from the Battle of Beruna.

"I will see you soon, love." She said before pushing the scar. I gasped as all the pain that I had the first time she stabbed me came back in full force. As my back arched and I let loose a scream, I vaguely realized that the Witch had faded, leaving me in the white oblivion. Looking down, I saw blood spreading from my wound and the white world tainted red. Then came the blackness, and it soon engulfed me in it.

Author's Note: Ha Ha, I have come back! Cliffhanger! Woo hoo, okay so I know this went a little fast and this would be because I have been in pain all day so when I am writing, I would randomly break concentration, then have to start again and its just not good. Next chapter to come soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Outta Control

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: Psst. I have a secret! *Leans in secretively* I DON'T OWN NARNIA! Okay, we are good.

Author's Note: IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO EDMUND, READ THIS NOTE! Hey guys! So, I am very happy that I have kept you all guessing! I wrote the beginning of this chapter before I read your reviews, so I will say up here in case you miss it, the Witch is in Edmund's head but everything he did happened in front of Miraz. Hence the white eyes. Anyway… to all my reviewers, I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys keep me writing, so thank you so much! Last note, this chapter doesn't contain as much angst as is possible because I made it from an outsider's POV. Next chapter, I will go into Peter, Susan, Lucy or Caspian's mind. If you have a preference, please tell me in a review or PM.

EVERYONE! I FOUND A PICTURE ON DEVIANT ART AND IT FITS MY STORY AMAZINGLY! I AM BEING COMPLETELY HONEST WHEN I TELL YOU I DIDN'T FIND IT UNTIL AFTER I WROTE THE WHITE EYES GOING ON! So you can imagine my surprise when I saw this! Here is a link, go to it, now.

.com/favourites/#/d30xnk0

Dear **CrazyDyslexicNerd**: I actually have seen Miraz's Happy Song, and I LOVE IT! Ha ha, so great. And actually, my brother technically hurt me…

Chapter 5: Outta Control

Kryll ruffled his feathers and shifted his feet slightly from his perch in the trees above the pavilion. His assignment, given by none other than the High King Peter himself, was to watch over the herald and his two guards. The General Glozelle had just announced King Edmund's entrance and it seemed he was reading the declaration from the script to Miraz and his gathered Lords. Kryll laughed slightly to himself when he noticed many of the Lord's casting terrified glances to the giant.

Kryll noticed that King Edmund appeared to be done with the scroll and was now rolling it up. From the Bird's position in the tree, he could not see Miraz's face, being behind the usurper, but could see his King's face. From the way King Edmund was smiling and the sparkle in his eyes, Kryll guessed that things were going in his favor. Miraz's back tensed in anger and Kryll grinned (as good as a bird can, mind you) and his King seemed to enjoy this sudden anger immensely. They talked, the King and the usurper, for a short moment before something happened. Something in King Edmund's eyes set off every alarm in Kryll's body and sent his heart in an icy spiral.

Without even thinking about why it did, because King Edmund was still standing and nothing else seemed wrong, Kryll shot off the branch and flew as fast as his wings could carry him to the How. The flight was quick and only lasted 20 seconds but somehow Kryll knew that time was something his King did not have. It was the eyes, Kryll reflected, his eyes were… white…

Kryll had no more time to think because he came to the ledge High King Peter had said he would be in case of emergency. Sure enough, his High King was already standing, having spotted Kryll emerge from the trees.

"Kryll, what is it?" the High King shouted as Kryll alighted on a rock jutting out from the How. Not even stopping to take a breath, Kryll shouted back.

"It's King Edmund, something is wrong!" As his High King met Kryll's eyes with his own that were filled with terror, Kryll added, "His eyes, they turned white! I came here immediately, sire, but I fear for the King with all my being. He is in need of help!" Kryll needn't have said anything, for the High King Peter was already dashing through the entrance. Kryll followed behind, rallying members of the army who were already prepped to follow. The High King ran to Prince Caspian, who had Rhindon, and the two ran to through the entrance and towards the forest at a break neck pace.

As they came across the first Telmarine soldiers, the High King went to cut him down but Prince Caspian quietly touched his hand. The two exchanged glances before the High King submitted.

"Good sir, we mean no harm, but we must speak to our herald. May we?" He asked most cordially. The soldier looked apprehensively and Kryll could tell that it took all of his High King's strength to resist the urge to slice this man to bits. Finally, the soldier gave in and nodded his head.

"But, only you and the other boy. The rest must wait." The soldier said, and I cursed. The High King quickly agreed and the soldier let both him and Caspian pass. They took off as I took to the trees, following at a pace that would allow me to stay hidden but also allow me to stay along with my Kings. They quickly arrived at the pavilion and I heard the High King let loose a scream.

"_Edmund_!"

Neither him nor the Prince stopped their progression into the pavilion, and neither did Kryll, who flew right in and landed on one of the tent posts. The sight he found made his blood turn cold.

King Edmund was being lifted by two Telmarine soldiers in the middle of the room, his body limp and his eyes closed. Blood spread across his front from a wound just below his heart, near the center of his body. His mouth was open as if screaming. Miraz, who must not have noticed the entrance of High King Peter and Prince Caspian, started yelling orders to the two soldiers.

"Take him away, maybe we can kill him in front of that brother of his." Miraz ordered. The High King made his entrance known with an unearthly growl then attacked the soldiers holding his brother. His eyes shone with a hatred Kryll had never seen before, and hoped to never see again. He started with the one to King Edmund's right, going for a quick uppercut. Noticing the other soldier going for his sword, Kryll dove down and attacked the startled man. He didn't even have time to scream as the Bird tore him to shreds. He felt no remorse, only hatred and a mad aggression. King Edmund pitched forward without the two men holding him and Prince Caspian dashed forward to catch him.

The High King, having dealt with the soldier, looked to Miraz, who was ordering more soldiers into the pavilion. Curiously, General Glozelle did nothing but stand and watch the proceedings. High King Peter then turned to Prince Caspian, who was now carrying King Edmund's slender form in his arms, and Kryll.

"We need to get out, now. Where is Glenstorm?" the High King demanded. Kryll screeched and looked towards the left exit of the pavilion, where he had last seen Glenstorm. He took off in that direction and knew that the High King and Caspian were following. They pivoted down the stairs and made for Glenstorm, who was standing a few feet away, far enough for him not to know what was going on.

"Glenstorm, we need to get out!" the High King yelled. The centaur spun, spotted the three and surged forward, also noticing King Edmund in Caspian's arms. His eyes widened in surprise (_can a centaur be surprised_? Kryll thought) and guilt. He looked about the glade, and then noticed the giant not far off.

"High King, grab your brother and get on, now!" Glenstorm said with a tone of urgency. The High King complied quickly, hefting himself onto Glenstorm than turning to receive his brother from Prince Caspian. Then the giant came out, grabbing Prince Caspian and making a path through the forest, Glenstorm charging after him. Kryll flew on, not hindered by trees now, so he was able to fly faster. Many soldiers tried attacking them but Kryll flew down and quickly stopped their approach before catching up with his Kings again. They soon broke from the forest and ran through the field, quickly making their way to the How. The Animals that had followed them but had to stop at the forest quickly went to protect their Kings' escape as they finally reached the How.

Once inside, Kryll went in search of Queen Lucy, knowing that King Edmund needed desperate attention. He found her at the stone table, playing with the cordial with her palm.

"Queen Lucy, your brothers need your help!" Kryll cried out as he entered the room. Queen Lucy spun around and quickly rose to her feet.

"Take me to them." She said, voice trembling slightly. Kryll inclined his head and lead her to the room he had seen the High King headed to when they had arrived at the How.

Sure enough, the High King and his brother were in the center of a small, dark room with Prince Caspian. The High King had King Edmund against his chest, with the King's head lolled to the High King's shoulder and his body shivering. The High King was desperately trying to wake the King, but was getting no reply.

"Edmund!" Queen Lucy screeched. She tore for her brothers, quickly uncorking the stopper on her cordial before she even hit the ground. The High King tilted King Edmund's head so that the drop could be poured in. For a sacred moment, time seemed to still as Queen Lucy poured but a drop of the cordial into her brother's gaping mouth. Everything went silent and nothing moved, not eyen Kryll, who had come to stand on the ground.

Then the world decided to get moving, fast.

King Edmund began to convulse in High King Peter's grasp. His chest heaved in and out far harder than it ever should. _I suppose that is a difference then when we first found him, he didn't look as if he was breathing at all_, Kryll thought. The High King was trying to calm his brother by clutching him tighter as a very frightened Queen Lucy was trying to calm herself and her brother by rubbing small circles on his hands.

With an anguished cry, King Edmund's eyes flew open and his back arched off the floor. A white light blinded everyone in the room, lightly pushing Kryll backwards. _Did that come from King Edmund_? The light increased in intensity and King Edmund's cry began to sound like that of a possessed animal.

When sight was regained, the light shining from King Edmund's eyes seemed to dim down, but his chest was still convulsing. High King Peter, who had been with King Edmund, had been thrown a few feet, but he was crawling- no scrambling- to his brother. Queen Lucy had been blown flat on her back and she was just sitting up, desperately trying to shake the cobwebs from her head.

Kryll flew forward, coming to rest on his King's chest. The High King, who had reached his brother, looked questioningly, but Kryll leveled him with a glance that clearly said 'trust me'. He nodded before lowering his eyes worriedly back to King Edmund, huge tears forming in his eyes when the younger king let loose a terrified cry. Queen Lucy had gotten up and was fleeing the room. Kryll didn't stop to think why she had; he had a task to do.

Kryll walked on King Edmund's chest until he was as close to the king's ear as he could come. Closing his eyes to block out the supernatural light and the pain radiating from his King's face, Kryll opened his beak and began to sing a Narnian lullaby, trying desperately to ignore the heaving of the chest on which he was perched. The words flowed from his mouth before he could think of what they actually were. He sang from somewhere deep within his chest and curious warmth seemed to be fueling his words and the tune.

The sound that flowed from his beak was a melody of sorrow and happiness rolled into one. Kryll was only slightly confused when a female voice joined his own to set a harmony. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Queen Susan that was joining him; he had heard her sing but a night ago.

Kryll only stopped when he heard a gasp from in front of him. Ceasing the tune softly, he opened his eyes to see the King's eyes open, no light radiating from them. It was then that Kryll noticed the chest underneath him had stopped heaving and the agonized yelling had ceased as well. The gasp had escaped from the High King, who had been watching his brother the whole time. Kryll flew from King Edmund's chest to stand next to Queen Lucy, who had actually gone to go get her sister and was now near the door. As the room slipped into silence, the King looked around the room until his eyes landed on his older brother's face.

"Hey Pete." He said. The High King let loose a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob before pulling his brother off the floor in a swift motion and pulling him close. The position they ended up in was actually rather amusing, King Edmund half in the High King's lap with his side being shoved into the High King's chest with an incredible amount of force. He seemed happy, though, for he leaned his head to the High King's upper-chest with a small smile. Both Queens squealed at once and attacked their brothers, making all four of them fall back to the floor. Kryll noticed in a forlorn way that they had encased King Edmund even as they fell.

"Never, ever, ever do that again!" The youngest Queen cried out, tears streaming unabashedly down her cheeks. "Ever!" She added as she threw her arms around his neck and refused to let go, pushing her face into his arm that faced her. Queen Susan nodded her agreement as she grabbed King Edmund's hand and placed it against her own cheek. King Edmund chuckled before stopping and looking about the room, slightly confused.

"Wait, what happened?"

Author's Note: Good place to stop? I thought so, but its kind of short. Oh well, I was getting extremely angered at having to write King, High King, and Queen before their corresponding names every time they did anything! Anyway, the next chapter will be CHOCK FULL of angst, because it will be in one of the Pevensie's POV again. So be prepared for a new chapter full of emotional messiness!


	7. Chapter 7: Faceless

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. Quite frankly, I don't own much of anything… but smiles! Yah, that doesn't help… KRYLL! I OWN KRYLL! Again, the name just gives it away…

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! I know I told some of my readers that I would try and update by last Monday. You know, not Valentines Day but the one before. Well, it wasn't my fault, I swear! I actually was grounded. Reason: my father is tired of me. Oh how I love the reason. Oh well, I am here now and I think this chapter will be better than the other ones. Mostly because I wrote it on paper first! (I know its CRAZY!) The vote was split for whose point of view you wanted, so I started with Caspian and will end with Peter. Hope this satisfies all!

Chapter 6: FacelessCaspian's POV

Waiting was the hardest part. It was… is always easiest to be doing, not waiting. I absolutely _hate_ waiting! I looked out the entrance for the third time since Edmund had left to negotiate the terms of Peter's duel with Miraz.

Miraz, my uncle. The despicable man who had killed my father, who had tried to kill me. There was not a doubt in my mind that he would do whatever was necessary to get what he wants. I never really trusted him and at that moment, Edmund was in his hands.

_Just try and touch him, Miraz, I want to see you try._

I couldn't help pacing. At this moment, Miraz, _my_ uncle, could be hurting Edmund. He would have no reservations in doing so. And what did that make me?

I. Hate. Waiting.

Edmund was a good fighter, of course. Far more capable than I. His skills had proved themselves during the night raids as well. But, it wasn't Edmund that I didn't trust, it was Miraz. He was a cheater, an usurper, and a fake. But he was very skilled and had many troops brainwashed to do whatever his bidding.

I stopped my pacing just enough to take a glance out of the entrance for the hundredth time. But, unlike the other times, something emerged from the trees in a flash of color. Red, black… Kryll.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh_ NO!

Without even thinking, I turned and grabbed Rhindon and my own sword from the rack placed by my side. My hands were numb as I struggled to get the _darn_ sword into the sheath. The task was decidedly very difficult with my hands shaking a mile a minute. As I almost dropped my sword, I prayed to Aslan with all of my soul.

_Please, please, _please _don't let Edmund be in trouble._

But deep down, no matter how much I tried to quell it, logic told me it was a vain hope.

Sure enough, within seconds, Peter came barreling out of one of the tunnels, a couple of Animals and Kryll trailing behind him. His pace was rather hard to stay with. His eyes said it all, peeled open in sheer terror and eyebrows furrowed in determination, determination to reach his brother, creating a rather ferocious look on his countenance. I surged forward to meet him and toss him Rhindon, the same determination filling me.

_You will not hurt him, uncle._

I ran for all I was worth alongside Peter to the forest, to my uncle's camp. My mind raced as well, cruel images coming into my vision of all the things my uncle could be doing to Edmund. Having witnessed the torture of a Telmarine boy as a young child, the images came easily. I shoved them away as quickly as possible, forcing myself to keep running and focus on the task ahead.

Within seconds that felt like hours, our small group came upon the forest. A single soldier stood at this point and more stood farther back. I knew that the actual amount of soldiers in this camp far surpassed these. Next to me, the sound of metal scraping metal drew my attention to Peter, who was unsheathing Rhindon. I realized what he was going to do and without hesitation, I put my hand on his and shook my head. He cast me a murderous glance that was also laced with unshed tears. Reluctantly, he lowered his sword. I took the opportunity quickly so he may not change his decision.

"Good sir, we mean no harm, but we must speak to our herald. May we?" I asked as cordially as possible through clenched teeth, just the slightest hint of my urgency coming out in my voice. The man contemplated my words and I felt Peter tense next to me. For Edmund, and this man's, sake, I hoped he would hurry. After a few seconds, the man consented.

"Go ahead, but only you and the other man." He said, though his voice wavered a bit. I felt bad for him as I smiled and followed Peter's already retreating back. If his decision was not to the liking of Miraz, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen to him. But sentiment fled as I realized that this man was a willing soldier, he could run away as I had if he really wanted to.

Before long, the black tent that marked my Uncle's pavilion came into view a distance through the trees. I could barely make out the two soldiers enter as Peter and I changed direction to the pavilion. We crashed through the trees marring out path, not even stopping when we came to the pavilion, instead tearing in.

Well, I finally did stop when my eyes alighted on a spot on the floor.

The first thing I saw was blood, and I had to turn my head from the spot on the floor to keep the bile in my throat from rising. In the center of the room, the two soldiers we had seen coming into the pavilion earlier were hauling Edmund from the room slowly. Edmund…

_Oh Aslan, Edmund!_

Edmund was bleeding from a gaping hole (_a stab wound_, I realized) just beneath his heart. He was limp, being completely supported by the two soldiers. Mercifully, he had passed out.

_My friend, my brother, what happened to you?_

I quickly scanned the room for my Uncle, only to find him standing by his chair and smiling a smirk of malice and… longing… straight at Edmund. My heart burned with righteous anger.

"Take him away. Maybe we can kill him in front of that brother of his." He said in that cursed Telmarine accent. I froze, even as Peter let loose a horrifying growl next to me. All I could see was Miraz. He was snapping orders left and right, though he never did anything himself, of course. This man. This… was my uncle. For the second time that day, I asked myself, and what does that make me? I honestly couldn't answer.

Was I as vile a man because this filth was my uncle? I mean, he had been essentially my "father", he had raised me, taught me. One day, would some unknown murderous instinct and bloodlust overtake me? And what of Telmar, of Narnia? Could I really rule a kingdom with the blood of a tyrant running through my veins?

Fuzzy words flitted through my mind accompanied by a soft roar.

_Let go, Caspian. You have to, or your past will consume you. I should know. Look. Your destiny is in your own hands, and in the paws of Aslan. How may you fulfill plans for the future when you dwell in the long ago?_

Edmund, he had said these words to me. I remember smiling and grasping him in a tight embrace, ignoring his indignant protests.

Edmund had become my brother. Peter, when the Kings and Queens of Old had first arrived, had been disregarding Edmund, and the younger boy had felt he couldn't push his burdens on Peter. Lucy had talked to me, begged me to at least converse with him so he may feel happy. I had no objection. I had been determined to bond with at least one of the Kings and Queens of Old, and Edmund needed it just as much as I did.

We clicked perfectly, immediately finding we both had a passion for horses (and Horses). Since then, I found I could talk to Edmund about anything, and we would always be found together, dueling or hunting or any other thing we could find, really. I trusted him with my life, and him me.

Now Miraz was threatening that life, could be taking that life.

_Not. Today._

I brought my mind back to the present, only vaguely realizing Miraz was fleeing before directing my attention to Edmund. Peter was dueling one of the soldiers full on now, forcing the soldier to put all of Edmund's weight on the other soldier. Kryll screeched just behind my head and I knew he would go for the soldier. I ran forward, the soldier already releasing Edmund as Kryll dove for his face.

Edmund pitched forward quickly, almost hitting the floor before I caught him under the armpits. Carefully and quickly, so as not to upset his wound, I turned him and swiftly put an arm underneath his back and one underneath his legs. His head lolled to my upper arm.

When he was secure in my arms, I glanced around for any oncoming soldiers. Seeing none in the immediate vicinity, I turned to take in Edmund's condition. I didn't like what I saw.

His face, chalk white, was etched in pain and… disgust? He was icy cold; I could feel my arm shiver from where it was touching his face. The wound was bleeding slower now, almost healing…

_How is that possible? Maybe Edmund has taken Queen Lucy's cordial so much that his wounds just naturally heal_, I mused.

Edmund barely looked like he was breathing, which was what scared me the most. He needed to get back to the How, soon, because though his wound was healing, something else was keeping the rest of him from feeling the same effect.

I looked to Peter frantically, who had finished the soldier off and was scanning the perimeter with battle-ready eyes. He noticed me looking at me than his eyes dropped to Edmund. For the briefest of moments, his gaze was one of heart-wrenching pain and sorrow, before they hardened and he met my eyes again, purpose in his pupils.

"We need to get out of here, now. Where is Glenstorm?" Peter asked. I was about to reply that I didn't know when Kryll screeched and took off to the left exit. Peter and I were quick to follow, me thanking Aslan for quick-thinking Birds.

Glenstorm was a few paces off, most likely directed there so he would not know anything that happened to Edmund. A burst of flaming anger went through me as we ran to the centaur. He looked at Peter first, then me and lastly, Edmund, guilt taking over his countenance. Peter spoke up with urgency.

"Glenstorm, we need to get out, now." Glenstorm didn't miss a beat. He quickly located the giant, who then walked forward, then turned to Peter.

"High King, grab your brother and get on, now!" He said quickly, already turning his flank to Peter. Peter scrambled on then turned to me, arms outstretched to receive Edmund. Reluctantly, I handed him over, and Peter's arms tightened around Edmund the moment he was secure on Glenstorm.

The centaur took off as I felt the giant's hand clasp me and raise me clear off the ground. If I hadn't been so worried about the current situation, I might have been thrilled.

As it was, I was increasingly terrified about the sheer number of soldiers coming forward. A few broke from the group and tried attacking Glenstorm. Tried being the operative word. With a blessed screech (really, it was becoming a very beautiful sound today) the soldiers quickly met their death at the tip of a beak. When we came to the forest edge, the Narnian Army was there to fight and protect Edmund's escape.

Seeing that Edmund and Peter were safely headed to the How, I instructed the giant to put me down. He obliged and I drew my sword.

"For Narnia, and for King Edmund!" I cried, surging to the small band of Telmarine soldiers.

OOOOOOOOOO

Peter's POV

Glenstorm took us straight into the How, stopping in the main room. A minotaur, seeing Edmund in my arms, came forward and collected him so I could dismount.

"Thank you," I said briefly as I took Edmund back. I located a small room to the side and ran in, wanting some form of privacy for Edmund. Once inside, I sank to the floor, clutching him tightly. His quiet, white face was absolutely contrasting to his black hair. He needed to wake up.

Loosening him slightly, I laid him against my chest. His head lolled to the crux of my neck and I tried to get past the lump in my throat.

"Wake up, Ed." I said, tears slipping from my eyes. There was no response. Really, I wasn't expecting one, but was it so wrong to hope that my brother was okay? Even his chest was stilling. I stifled my cry as desperation overtook me.

"No, no, no, come on Edmund, come on! Wake up! No, come on, WAKE UP!" I said, slapping his face. My own breath was coming out in short gasps as a scene I had tried to forget for years came hauntingly back.

_A flash of blue, a silent cry, falling, dying, blood everywhere, his breathe leaving his body, the end coming…_

I panicked. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think of anything but Edmund.

_NO EDMUND! You can't leave me. No, no, no…_

My heart beat faster than my chest could move and blood filled my ears. Not my brother, not again.

_You can't Eddie, you can't!_

The world was a black blur and my head spun in a dizzying motion. Edmund began to slip from my grasp.

_What are you _doing_ Peter? You can't help Edmund if you pass out, you complete girl._

I quickly calmed my breathing while tightening my grip on Edmund. As my brain returned to me, I took a deep breath then began lightly slapping Edmund's face, only a small example of my urgency slipping out. Then I heard a voice that almost made me pass out again, this time in relief.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed from the entrance of the room, already uncorking her cordial as she fell down by my side to pour a drop in. I leveled my breathing and watched, waiting for my brother to wake up as a drop was delicately dispensed into his open mouth. For the longest time, nothing happened and I began to see the blackness again.

_No, he has to wake up… he will… Edmund, come on, wake up!_

Lucy noticed me panicking and reached over, placing a shaky hand on my shoulder. She was afraid as well, but all I could think of was Edmund. Edmund, fading away, the scene all too familiar to my nightmares, the times when Lucy gave him the cordial and he never woke up.

But he never convulsed in my nightmares.

As soon as the convulsing started, I tightened my already vice-like grip on him; foolishly thinking it could stop the unnatural heaving of his chest. I barely even noticed Lucy let go of my shoulder, most likely deciding to comfort Edmund if he was indeed waking up. The convulsing only increased in intensity.

Then, quite suddenly, Edmund's mouth opened and he screamed in pure agony. His back arched unnaturally and his eyes flew open. Before I quite had time to even acknowledge this, something shoved me backwards with great force and a searing heat tore into my chest. But, accompanying it was an icy chill, freezing my bones and then melting them in one swift motion. My back collided with a pillar and I looked up, realizing the thing that had pushed me back was… light. And it was coming from Edmund. Or his eyes, to be more precise. For a moment, I froze, completely terrified. Then I was rushing forward as fast as I could go, fear carving my brain. My heart beat a single tattoo.

_Edmund, Edmund, Edmund…_

My baby brother's screams became even higher and more animalistic, adding to the demonic vibe that had come with the piercing light. He was very obviously in pain and all I wanted to do was take it away.

_Oh Aslan, can't I take his place? Please…_

I reached Edmund within a matter of seconds, desperately reaching and grabbing his shoulders as I did. That was when I saw the bird feet perched precariously on Edmund's still-convulsing chest. Or, Bird. I looked up and took in the small body of Kryll, Edmund's savior. _Wait… what in the world is he doing on Edmund's chest?_ I thought as I gave him a look that clearly conveyed this. Kryll leveled me with a glare that held urgency and… trust. And he was expecting it back.

Could I trust this Bird? Sure, he had saved Edmund, but what was to say that he only made Edmund experience more pain, or make him go into a deeper state of shock? And, if I was perfectly honest with myself, I was slightly angered because I myself could do nothing to help Edmund. What did this Bird think he could do?

_Child, did you forget how to trust?_

I blinked. I knew this wasn't just about the current situation. I had been acting terribly ever since we had arrived, and I had even lost faith, and trust, in Aslan. It was time to show everyone the High King I really was. I nodded softly to Kryll before lowering my gaze to Edmund. Tears flowed without consequence as I waited to see what Kryll would do.

So you imagine my confusion when I heard a song flowing in the air around my head. The song struck the core of my being. It conveyed all the emotions I had felt since we had found Edmund and I felt the tears flowing even more. I chocked on a sob and lowered my head, praying with all of my being that Kryll's beautiful song could help Edmund. I faintly realized another voice joining Kryll's. I swerved my head to see Susan standing in the entrance to the room with Lucy by her side, graciously harmonizing with the Bird (which is an incredibly daunting task). Then, I realized the lack of a noise.

_EDMUND!_ My mind screamed as I turned to see him with his eyes open, no convulsing, no blood, no light and no scream. I knew a gasp escaped my lips but I was so completely overjoyed to do anything about it. Or to move, for that matter.

His chocolate eyes swung around the room before landing on me. "Hey Pete." He said simply, and my walls came crashing down. With a barely concealed cry, I pulled Edmund tightly to my being, refusing to let him go as my body shook in the aftershock. I knew I was going to be violently sick after this, but for the time being, I was grateful to find Edmund had lived. My baby brother had lived.

Said baby brother leaned his head against my chest and I caught the smile that accented his face. Tears rolled down my face but I couldn't make myself care. A squeal was the only warning I received as both Susan and Lucy barreled into Edmund and I, sending us to the floor. I landed on the ground, Edmund lying on top of me, underneath Lucy and to the side of Susan. Lucy had tears streaming down her face and Susan looked dangerously close to tears of her own.

"Never, ever, ever do that again!" Lucy cried out, fear etching her voice and making it sound very much less threatening. "Ever!" She added in good measure. Edmund chuckled slightly but the sound was cut off as Lucy threw her arms around his neck as well as shoving her face into Edmund's arm. Susan, who very plainly agreed, grabbed his hand and delicately let his now-warm fingers touch her cheeks in a gentle gesture. This time Edmund's chuckle was heard but only slightly before it fell. I felt myself frowning as well at Edmund's confused look as he scanned the room.

"Wait, what happened?" He asked all three of us. My eyes widened.

"Edmund, you don't remember, again?" I asked, extremely worried. He raised a hand to his head.

"I-I think I do, but…" he trailed off, looking at each of us in turn before turning his gaze back to me. "I'm not sure." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it." I said quickly, not wanting a relapse of yesterday. When he went to protest, I put my finger quickly to his lips. Before I could so much as scold him, though, he cried out and turned into Lucy's arms, shrieking and trying to curl himself into a ball. My throat tightened in fear even as Susan and Lucy each let loose terrified cries of 'Edmund!' That is when a certain friend let his presence known.

"Edmund!" Caspian cried from beside one of the pillars. He rushed to Edmund, his friend, and quietly coaxed Edmund into uncurling from his ball. As soon as Edmund was vulnerable, he threw himself at Caspian, burying his face into his neck.

"Edmund, what is it?" Caspian asked.

"The Witch, it was the Witch, she… she … she KISSED ME!" Edmund cried out. Anger fried my being.

"She… WHAT?" I exclaimed. Edmund looked up and finally seemed to recognize me. He shuddered.

"I was talking to Miraz when everything went white. Then the Witch was there, and she controlled my body. She… kissed me then she…r-r-ran her icy fin-finger down my b-b-body. When she touched my wound, everything started bleeding." He said, going pale at the memory. I got up and stormed off before I could do any bodily damage to anyone.

Author's Note: Terrible ending, I know. Next chapter, though, Edmund and Peter confrontation. And look, this one is so long!


	8. Chapter 8: Invisible

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: Don't own. Period.

Author's Note: HELLO ALL! So, good news and bad news. Good, school is almost over. I am in the IB program and I have been way too over-stressed with everything school wise. Now for the bad news. A virus hit my computer so I don't have any of those stories I had written. I HAD 12 CHAPTERS FOR SONG OF THE DEAD AND 7 FOR TO LEAVE THE SHADOWLANDS! Anyway I shall be writing them again and hopefully posting soon. Here is a quick summary if you didn't read them in Narnia's Last Defense:

Song of the Dead: Its Susan's 18th birthday. Of course someone has to ruin the party. What will the Pevensies do when one of their own turns against them?

To Leave the Shadowlands: Last Battle AU. Not everyone died on the train that fateful day in England. But maybe Aslan has a plan for those remaining; they just need to find it.

SO, they should be up soon, if you are interested. Guess what… To Leave the Shadowlands doesn't revolve around Edmund! (le gasp!) Oh well, so here is the long awaited chapter of Deepest Magic! (Dramatic Music begins now)

Eh, I should issue an extreme angst/anger problem with Peter. When it says the freezing rain and bleeding ears, there really isn't any rain and his ears are perfectly fine… Okay, continue dramatic music! Oh, and I have a change of POV. I prefer 3rd person now. So…

Chapter 7: Invisible

PETER POV

I stormed down the stone hall, scattering terrified Narnians left and right as a wave of fury surged from me. My vision was blood red and I knew for a fact that I was visibly seething, my teeth had gone so far as to piercing my lip and drawing a dribble of blood. My arms hung at my side and my hands were clenched in fists so tight I could feel my nails working their way through skin. Not that I felt the pain. I felt nothing save this all-consuming anger coursing through my very veins. A storm clouded my mind and I grit my teeth even harder at the freezing rain. I heard manic laughing in my ears, forged in crystal and malice.

_He's mine _the voice whispered in my bleeding ear, taunting me. A growl slipped its way through my teeth, ferocious and feral.

"You will never own him." I ground out, venom dripping from every word. the voice chuckled and I felt a cold wind come over me.

_I already do._

I screamed in fury and felt my whole being heat up with righteous anger. Seeing nothing to strike at, I struck the wall instead with all the might and rage I felt inside of me. Bits of rubble fell away and I cursed as I felt my skin breaking over my knuckles.

"Peter?" A very different, very familiar vice asked cautiously from behind me. Immediately I felt my anger receding like the tide and leaving me cool and shaken. I spun to see my precious brother, leaning heavily on Caspian who was supporting him with a frown of concern lighting his face. It was directed towards me, and so was Edmund's question.

"Edmund," I started exasperatedly, completely used to this sort of thing coming from him but not very happy about it, "why aren't you back there resting?" I asked, rushing to his other side to better support him. I covertly reached my arm around his back and turned him back to where he had come from, intent on getting him to lie down. Much to his credit, Edmund resisted quite well and was able to keep me in the spot, seeing as how I didn't want to move in a way that would cause pain. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, stamping a foot onto the hard ground once.

"Oh, come on Peter! You really think I am going to leave you here to sulk alone in this hallway?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Brother of mine, I do believe you know me better then that." He gave me a dazzling smirk, and at last I relented.

"Fine." I said, directing him to the wall. "But you're going to _sit_." I said, looking pointedly at the floor. Edmund grinned.

"Oh, all right, mother hen." He told me in a sarcastic tone, and then turned to Caspian who was still helping him stand. "Thank you Caspian, for the help." He said with a genuine smile of gratitude. Caspian smiled and bowed slightly before making a hasty retreat. Obviously, he still wasn't used to the touchy-feely conversations quite yet. I gently helped Edmund to the ground and made sure he was comfortable before sinking down next to him. His eyes followed me and as soon as I was on the ground, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I laughed, not because I was fine but because he seemed to be entirely unconcerned with himself. I looked him over briefly and placed a hand over his heart, taking account of the, thankfully, normal pace.

"Me? What about you?" I asked softly, searching his eyes for a hint of that white light that had taken residence not twenty minutes ago. All that was left was a small flicker of concern flashed in my direction, along with some not-so-well-concealed ire.

"Mother hen never stops!" he said, pushing my arms slightly and opting for a grin on his face. I grinned back but it soon fell.

"How are you fine with…" I felt my temper rising and I began to tremble almost without a thought towards it. Edmund rubbed his thumb over my shoulder soothingly from where his hand was perched, looking into my eyes and silently telling me to calm down. I obeyed and took a deep breath, again feeling the release of anger leaving me weak and drained. "…with what she did?" I muttered in a whisper, looking into his eyes imploringly.

Edmund winced and leaned his head back against the wall slowly, removing his eyes from me and closing them. "I'm not." He whispered, voice barely even audible. He swallowed deeply and brought his head back down to eyelevel, again meeting my eyes, his own filled with conviction and a fiery passion I had missed since Edmund had been feeling off. "But I'm not going to let it stop me." Resolve echoed in his voice. I smiled a beam of pride because this marvelous human being was mine. _My_ brother, and I planned to keep it that way. I had always admired Edmund's ability to stay strong, though he always told me he learned it from me. I leaned over and stretched an arm around his shoulders, grinning like an idiot. He gave me a shy grin back.

"Sorry I scared you like that. The rush of remembrance was heady and I wasn't at all expecting it." He said apologetically, biting his lip. I squeezed his shoulder and smiled in hopes of distilling his self-blame.

"It's alright, Eddie, it wasn't you who scared me, it was what _she_ did." I said, putting special emphasis on 'she' so Edmund would know this was not his fault. With his blasted self-depreciative mind, I knew that was exactly what he had been thinking. He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder, a form of comfort I only allowed for Edmund and Edmund alone, born from years of suffering and torture. He must have noticed how tense my shoulders were, for he closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Are you mad at me?" Edmund asked, unconsciously snuggling into my arm. I looked down at him with a quirk of my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Edmund sighed.

"Caspian. When I freaked out. I went to him and not you." He said, looking at the ground. I smiled but couldn't hide the grimace that immediately followed. Edmund had guessed correctly. To be perfectly honest, I really was angry, or was it jealousy? Whatever the case, no matter how much I had told myself not to worry about it, for Edmund's sake, I couldn't shake the feeling that burrowed into my heart and wormed its way into my mind.

"I… guess I deserve that." Edmund said, raising his head and patting my arm consolingly. "It wasn't anything you did, you know that right?" he asked. I couldn't help but to grin.

"I know Ed." I sighed, smile still intact. "I just… guess I'm a sentimental prat who can't stand the idea of losing his best friend." I whispered the last part. Edmund frowned and leaned his head back down.

"Pete, you didn't lose me. Really. Caspian is not replacing you, he's only a friend." Edmund said sincerely. "He may be a friend, but you'll always be my _brother_." I leaned down and placed a kiss atop the ravenous mass alighting my neck.

"I should know this, brother, I do know this. But I can't help to be jealous." I said, grinning widely. I could feel the muscles in Edmund's face flex as he rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I should be glad, the girls and I have been wanting to find _anyone_ who would even remotely enjoy your company." I added with a snort. Edmund's face immediately shot up.

"What? This coming from you, who can't seem to keep a friend since…since…" Edmund said, dramatically looking as if he were thinking hard. As is called for, I cuffed him lightly upside the head.

"I have had a lot more then you!" I cried out. Edmund scoffed and jumped up suddenly. "Name one friend you have had!" I called. Edmund dove at me, quickly putting me in a headlock.

"Does Philip ring a bell?" he asked right in my ear. I laughed aloud and grabbed his arm tightly. When he didn't release my arm as I tugged, I reached back my arms and clasped the back of his neck with both hands. Pushing hard, I used the momentum to propel him over my shoulder. He yelped in surprise as his body flipped in midair. Had he been feeling normal, he would have been able to hold on and I wouldn't have been able to disengage him. The ridiculous ease at which I was able to flip him troubled me to no end. Edmund landed in a heap in front of me, head on my lap and legs sprawled out from him into the hall. I chuckled slightly and leered over him as he looked around dazedly.

"Touché, brother." I said. Edmund glared up at me but the effect was quite ruined when his face broke into a yawn. I smiled fondly and ruffled his hair as his eyes battled to stay open.

"You should go to sleep, Edmund." I said as I smoothed his hair out of his eyes. He shook his head ferociously, completely repulsed by the idea.

"No" yawn "no, we have work to do. I just" yawn "just came to get you so we could" yawn "meet Glenstorm."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him up into my lap so he could lie comfortably against my shoulder. Despite constantly fading protests, within minutes, he lay asleep in my arms. I pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and struggled to my feet. Not that Edmund weighed much; he just had grown so _tall_ in the course of the last year. I did a double take as I realized this. How much had I missed? I know he didn't just sprout over six inches in one night. I hadn't even noticed my little brother growing up again right before my eyes.

Just another reminder of my failings as a brother.

OOOOOOOO

I soon found our room and quickly walked over to my bed. I gently laid Edmund out on the mattress, smoothing down his crazy hair and giving his arm one last squeeze. I walked away before I could let my tears fall at how his feet were so close to the edge. But, right when I reached the entrance, a scream stopped me in my tracks and had me turning around so fast I had whiplash.

Edmund was screaming in such a tortured way that tears were leaking out of his eyes and his back was arched high above the bed. Completely terrified, I ran to the bed and put a hand to his forehead, trying to think of what to do to stop the sudden outburst. Before I could do anything else, his eyes flashed open, revealing terrified chocolate orbs.

"Ed, you alright?" I asked him. He stared at me with those wide eyes for a moment before closing them with a convulsive swallow. His whole body was shaking.

"Nightmare." He whispered. I made a sound of concern and sat on the bed, stroking his face in an attempt to comfort my obviously shaken brother. He opened his eyes and looked to me for affirmation that the nightmare was over.

"What was it?" I asked. He looked afraid to answer.

"Her." Edmund answered. I nodded then cocked my head in confusion.

"I only left you for… seconds. You were fine before that." I said. Edmund shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes against tears, bravely trying to fight them. Deciding Edmund needed his sleep for healing, I copied Edmund's motions by shrugging my shoulders, then crawled over next to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He instantly (almost as if out of instinct) snuggled into my chest.

"What are you doing?" his muffled voice asked me rather belatedly. I grinned down at him.

"I should think it would be rather obvious. I am protecting you, of course." I replied in answer. Edmund looked as if he may argue about how old he was and how he didn't need his overprotective brother watching him, thank you very much, but instead his eyes drifted shut. I smiled and tightened my arms.

_I think he's _mine _witch _I thought with a grin of satisfaction. The grin faded as a voice replied.

_I think you are delusional._

OOOOOOO

Susan walked on silent feet, quietly gliding her way down the hall, aiming in the direction of her brother's room. She had learned everything from a clearly shaken Lucy, and she had found herself shaken as well. She knew _something _was wrong, of course. When she had entered the room, Edmund was lying on the floor, Peter sobbing uncontrollably next to him and Kryll singing on his chest. Even a complete idiot would know _something _was wrong. But when Lucy told her his state, the story, his _eyes_, Susan felt ice freeze her core solid.

She didn't know what had compelled her to sing with Kryll, but she knew the feeling she had was something quite opposite of what settled in the pit of her stomach now.

She stopped in her rushing to halt a passing faun and ask him directions to the boys room. The kindly faun only smiled knowingly and pointed down the hall. Susan thanked him and quickly continued on her way.

_Edmund is fine _she kept telling herself as her heart picked up a more rapid pace. Ever since she had found out, she had a completely irrational fear that Edmund was still hurt and needed her help. She knew it was pure rubbish, knew that Peter had Edmund, knew he was feeling better significantly. But, for whatever reason, all the knowledge in the world could not stop the pulsating stab in her heart. Her feet moved to the beat of her heart; it felt as if she were running.

With her pace, she soon came to the small room that had been given to Peter, Edmund and Caspian. The young prince was with Lucy, when Susan had left hem Caspian already had Lucy laughing hysterically. That left Peter and Edmund, and she could hear Edmund's snoring coming from the middle bed. She chuckled softly, checked her breathing, and swept silently into the room.

As she thought, Peter and Edmund were in the bed. Edmund was curled up to Peter, his head snuggling to Peter's chest and his hands clutched to his own chest. Peter's strong arms wrapped around Edmund, clutching him tightly, almost possessively. His chin rested on Edmund's head. Susan jumped in surprise when his eyes moved to her, clearly open and not sleeping. He smiled softly and looked down at Edmund, placing a kiss in his hair. Susan moved to sit next to Edmund, placing a hand on her baby brother's bony shoulder. She couldn't dismiss the slight shiver that passed to her fingers as she gave Peter a questioning look.

"The minute I let go of him, he had a severe nightmare. But he's pretty much okay when I'm holding him." He said, voice cracking.

"Do…" Susan stopped to swallow deeply "do you think its… the Witch?" she asked, terrified of what the answer could be. Peter frowned deeply and looked to Edmund.

"No," he said, clearly in thought "he said the Witch was doing things to him, but… I think he was poisoned." Peter looked murderous at the idea and his arms tightened even more around Edmund. The younger boy mumbled in complaint but went completely lax not moments later.

"Poisoned?" Susan said softly, voice squeaking near the end of the dreaded word, eyes wide. Peter nodded grimly, jaws locked and mouth set in a thin line.

"It has to be. The witch is _dead_, she can't do anything to Edmund from beyond the grave." A small fire blazed in Peter's eyes. "This all started after that blasted raid, remember?" Susan nodded mutely, a few tears leaking out of her eyes at the thought of someone poisoning _her _little brother. Edmund moaned slightly and turned over, snuggling into Susan's leg as a small smile played on his lips. Susan grinned down at him fondly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Some of Miraz's men must have shot him." Peter's voice brought her attention back to him. His hand was clutching Edmund's arm but his eyes were trained on Susan. He must have seen Susan's eyes fill with fury because he smiled grimly and nodded minutely.

"I couldn't find a puncture but it could have been small. It would explain why he didn't feel it." Peter said.

"What do we do to stop it?" Susan asked with a cold fury. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I planned on talking to Caspian and Doctor Cornelius about poisons made by the Telmarines. If we can find the poison, we can find the antidote." Peter said. Susan smiled.

"Sounds perfectly logical." Susan said. She grabbed Peter's hand that wasn't clamping Edmund's arm and rubbed her thumb over it soothingly. "Now go to sleep. I'll watch Edmund for a while."

Even Peter couldn't refute his exhaustion so he nodded and closed his eyes. In minutes, his breathing deepened and he snored softly. Susan smiled and put his hand back by his head, fussing with his hair.

"I thought he'd never go to sleep." A voice grumbled against her leg. Susan jumped.

"Ed?" she asked, looking to see him looking up at her, clearly not asleep as he just was. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Who else could it be?" he asked with slight exasperation. Susan grinned and reached down to give his shoulders a squeeze. He smiled back then dropped it as he looked behind him to Peter.

"You know how he said I was poisoned?" Edmund asked. Susan nodded and punched his arm lightly with a playful grin.

"Couldn't let anyone know you were awake?" she asked. Edmund smirked but continued.

"If I was poisoned, why can I only see visions of the Witch?" he asked, voice shaking with fear. Susan cocked an eyebrow.

"I should think that a poison could be made to make you see your fears?" Susan asked, herself thinking it was rather obvious. Edmund looked Susan in the eye with a glint of disbelief.

"I'm not sure that's it, Su. It just sounds… wrong." He said, scrunching his nose. Susan grabbed her brother's shoulder comfortingly.

"You heard Peter. The Witch is gone, she can't do anything to you." Susan said, convincing herself and Edmund at the sametime. Edmund frowned and sat up, looking at Susan with a scowl on his face.

"Isn't that what we thought before She showed up again?" he asked. Susan's face darkened.

"_That _was Caspian's fault." She retorted ferociously. She was still angry at the young prince for almost bringing back Narnia's greatest enemy. Edmund's face softened and he grabbed Susan's hand off his shoulder tightly in his own.

"Its alright, Su. He…was naïve…sound familiar?" he asked with a grin. Susan rolled her eyes.

"You relate everyone else's wrongdoings to your own! Why?" She asked, smile sparkling in her blue eyes.

"To remind _you_ that everyone can mess up sometimes." He said, mischief glinting in his chocolate eyes. "You know, because _you_ never do anything wrong." He added. Susan smiled and tilted her chin in the air.

"Yes and you would do good to remember that!" she exclaimed. Edmund took the opportunity presented him and tackled Susan to the floor. She landed with an undignified 'oof' as she struggled to get out from under Edmund. Said brother just chuckled lightly.

"You know, you shouldn't be so presumptuous. Someone will have to put you in your place, and younger brothers are always the best at doing it." He said, smirking down at her. Susan threw her hands up in mock surrender, thought better of it, and grabbed Edmund's shoulders, throwing him to the side with a cry of surprise.

Then a cry of pain and a choking sound as all the breath was shoved out of his lungs.

All previous signs of amusement fled Susan's face as she struggled upwards. "Peter!" she cried as she struggled to Edmund's side. He was on his side, clutching his chest in a death wrap and curled in on himself. She heard a crashing sound and assumed Peter had fallen off the bed in surprise. Susan urged Edmund to uncurl as she felt someone walk with heavy, tumbling steps behind her.

"Susan?" a groggy, sleep-heavy voice called out right above her. "What" a yawn "what is-" his voice cut off and he gasped.

"Ed!" he yelled, running to the other side of their fallen brother, now fully awake. Susan carefully straightened out Edmund's legs, remembering the cry of pain, but he refused to release his chest. Ever so gently, Susan turned her brother on his back then gave Peter room to help Edmund to a sitting position. The younger king quickly sank into Peter's arms, gasping for breath that wasn't coming. Peter turned wide eyes glinting with urgency towards Susan.

"Su, get the pouch of leaves in my boots." He said, urgency and control struggling for residence in his voice. So far, only concern came out. Susan nodded and quickly stood to her feet, racing for Peter's side of the bed. Sure enough, his boots were thrown carelessly on the floor by the bed. Susan privately thought as she reached into the boots that she would have to have a talk with that boy about the importance of tidiness. Then again, after 17 years of trying, it still hadn't sunk in. Her fingers closed around a leather sack and she quickly grabbed it, making her way back to Peter.

She froze and barely kept her grasp on the bag when she came back to Edmund's side. The younger boy was leaning almost all of his sparse weight on his brother now. His eyes were slowly sliding shut as he began to loose consciousness for lack of air.

"Su!" Peter cried out with tears choking the single syllable. "Grind the leaves, hurry!" he said, shaking Edmund as he ran circles over his back. Susan reacted almost on autopilot, mechanically grinding the leaves in her hand as she somehow came to kneel in front of Edmund. With a desperately shaky hand, she put the powdery substance directly under Edmund's nose.

The second the smell drifted up to his nose, he took a shaky gasp, eyes opening wide. As air returned to his starved lungs, he was able to deeper and longer breaths. Peter was hugging Edmund to him for all he was worth and Susan gazed anxiously into Edmund's eyes.

"Ed, you alright?" Peter asked attentively when Edmund did nothing to release himself from his brother's arms.

"My chest." Edmund groaned, curling in on himself and tightening the arms around his chest. Peter's eyes widened so far that Susan feared they would pop.

"Your chest? Is it…" he trailed off, leaving out words and putting his hand in the air over the wound that had been given so many years ago. Edmund nodded, slowly uncrossing his arms shakily. Susan gasped in horror and grabbed Edmund's arm, showing Peter. The older boy immediately paled. Susan turned to Edmund and gently ran a hand over his forehead with worried eyes.

"Edmund, it's covered in blood."

Peter broke out of whatever trance he was in and peeled off his tunic with amazing, practiced speed, quickly putting pressure to Edmund's chest.

"Lucy." Peter told Susan urgently. Edmund shook his head.

"No." he said, swallowing thickly. "Its, going away." Peter quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean going away?" Susan asked softly. Edmund pushed on the tunic held by Peter and ran a clean hand over the wound. He showed it to Susan. Void of blood.

"What?" Peter asked, completely confused. "What just happened?" Susan glared at the wound for a moment before turning to Peter.

"Can poison do that?" she asked. Peter frowned in thought.

"It shouldn't, this must mean the Telmarines have made even more advanced chemicals then we had. Its not completely illogical, they have already made more advanced weaponry." He said. Edmund frowned and picked himself off the floor, fingering the blood on his own tunic.

"What do you think you are doing?" Susan asked when he had grabbed another tunic. Edmund shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep anyway. I'm going to go see Lucy." He said, shirking out of his bloodstained tunic and putting on a scarlet one. He walked to the hall then turned back slightly in an after-thought.

"We should get more blankets in here, its freezing." And with that, he was gone. Susan turned to Peter, face etched in concern. Peter wore the same expression.

"Its too _warm _in here, Peter. Its not cold in the slightest."

AN: So, major clues in this one. Like, MAJOR. A lot in the next as well, which should be up sooner then this one is! Reviews make me smile! Oh, and…

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW! YOU ARE THE EPITOME OF AWESOMENESS!


	9. Chapter 9: Get Back

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any creation of the great C.S. Lewis or Disney

Author's Note: Hello! So, this came a little later then I would have preferred because I have posted the first chapter of To Leave The Shadowlands. If you're interested, go check it out! Song of the Dead won't be out for a while because I realized three multi-chapter stories is quite enough. This should be wrapping up soon then I shall post it. The good thing is, I have much of it rewritten from when I lost it. Anyway, do you remember the prologue? Philip was there, and no that wasn't a typo. We meet Philip in this chapter! Yay!

Chapter 8: Get Back

Lucy was overjoyed. Beyond it, actually. Outside the How, on a ledge facing the Eastern Sea in the distance, Lucy Pevensie, Queen of Old, was simply happy to be enjoying time with her brother, or maybe the fact that he was enjoying anything. For Lucy was sitting with her brother, Edmund Pevensie, taking pleasure in a nice breakfast and each other's company. Lucy was so happy by this because as of late, Edmund hadn't been doing so well. But now, he insisted on spending time with Lucy, and he was always much happier. Lucy was grateful to be with Edmund, and she was ever glad that her presence comforted him to the point of seeing improvement in his well-being. She was rather sad that her other siblings, Peter and Susan, were too busy with an investigation of sorts to bother with their own brother. It might lift their spirits to see their Edmund so happy, but NO they were just too busy.

As if reading her mind, Edmund redirected her attention to him with a question. "What do you suppose Peter and Susan are so intent on finding?" Lucy grimaced slightly and tried to smile but it wasn't very convincing, especially to her brother who knew her far too well. So Lucy consented.

"They think you have been poisoned by the Telmarines at that raid." Lucy said, surprised by Edmund's lack thereof. "But… you already knew that… didn't you?" She asked. Edmund smiled an obvious yes without saying anything. Lucy rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Edmund always knew more then he let on. "Well, I told them that they couldn't be more wrong and that we need to see Aslan, but they will have none of it. They are so determined to prove that they are right." Edmund sighed and smirked.

"Typical Susan and Peter." He said. Lucy giggled at his feigned disappointed tone. They enjoyed silence and smiles for a while, Lucy occasionally laughing as Edmund packed in food, and he shoveled in more to make her laugh harder. When they finally finished, a kindly faun walked onto their ledge shyly, as if he had been waiting for the two royals to finish eating before he could walk in. He quickly cleared his throat though it was obvious he held the two siblings' attention already.

"A horse has been spotted on the southern side of the How, in the woods. What do you suggest we do, your majesties?" He asked. Edmund stood and Lucy soon followed. The faun knew the indirect order immediately without words, so lead his two royals of old to the lookout point where the horse had been spotted. To Lucy, it seemed that when Edmund and herself had come out onto the ledge, that the horse looked at them (or was it Edmund?) then began in the direction of the How without hesitation. Something was strikingly familiar about the horse.

Edmund gasped beside her and left the ledge before Lucy could even register he was gone. She spotted him below not seconds later.

"Edmund! Get back here, we don't know what side that horse is on!" she yelled, frightened for her recovering sibling. Edmund, for his part, broke out in an all out run when he again made eye contact with the horse.

"Its not a horse, Lucy, it's a Horse!" He yelled over his shoulder. Lucy's eyes widened. If she were Susan, she might have muttered about how impossible the situation was. If she were Peter, she might draw her sword for fear of the un-known. But, as Queen Lucy the Valiant, the only response she had was a squeal before she too left the ledge and ran through the entrance. Out in the open, the answer was obvious before her.

"PHILIP!"

OOOOOOOO

Peter ran a heavy hand over his dreary face. "We should go find Lucy" he told Susan, who was standing in the hall with him. Susan's face darkened.

It had been a day of disappointments for Peter and Susan. Desperate to find the source of the poison that had hurt their brother, they went to the resident Telmarines, Prince Caspian and Doctor Cornelius. The answers to their questions were not what they had hoped for. Neither Telmarine knew of any poison that could cause symptoms such as Edmund had. To make matters worse, Doctor Cornelius sealed the deal by telling them the Telmarine army had stopped using poison in any weaponry thirty-some years past. Peter had all but given up on the idea of poison playing any part in what was going on, but Susan refused to be swayed.

"Why? You know what she will say." She retorted hotly. Peter rested against the wall, scratching his head in thought.

"Maybe its not such a bad idea." Susan's eyes widened and she threw her hands up in the air.

"What, have I lost you, too? We need answers, not to go running through the country on some… fool's errand!" She said. At her words, Peter looked at her, astonished and more then a little mad.

"Susan Pevensie, there was a time when Aslan was the _only_ answer you _ever_ needed." He said. Susan had the decency to look ashamed, and she would have told Peter how sorry she was when Caspian of all people ran up to them and interrupted with no remorse at doing so. Perhaps this worried Peter more than his words themselves.

"King Peter, Queen Susan, you need to see something." He said, with no hint as to what the something was. Peter grabbed his arm, even ignoring the fact that Caspian had used their royal titles… again.

"Who sent you?" he asked quietly. Caspian smiled.

"Queen Lucy, of course. She told me not to tell you what 'it' is, but she said you should not worry. Obviously she knows you too well." He said, before he walked off to the south exit of the How. Susan and Peter exchanged curious glances but followed Caspian none-the-less, at least relieved that nothing bad was going on. The south exit was not far so they quickly made it out of the How, to see a huge crowd gathering not far out. Knowing that where there was a crowd, there would be one of his siblings, Peter took a hold of Susan's hand and led her through the crowd. It wasn't difficult, most of the Narnians moved right away when the noticed High King Peter trying to get through.

It sickened him, to think that he had done so much wrong and cause so many deaths, yet he still was treated with the utmost respect. He didn't deserve that.

Before his mind could go down a darker path, he was through the crowd and in the middle. Lucy and Edmund were hugging a chestnut horse fiercely, and the horse was nibbling affectionately at Edmund's hair as the boy cried in his mane. Peter felt the tugging of worry at the sight of Edmund's tears but he soon was shocked when he recognized the Horse.

"Philip, by Aslan, its you!" He said, frozen in place by the sight before him. Susan had wide eyes and was muttering 'impossible' over and over again. Philip nickered at Peter.

"High King Peter, it is good to see you!" he said, never removing his neck from where it settled around Edmund's back. Peter quickly bowed, though he almost fell over from dizziness.

"How are you here?" Susan asked, also to shocked to take a single step forward. Philip gave the equivalent of a Horse smile.

"Aslan has brought me here, though I must say I do not remember from whence I came. He told me I would need to remind Edmund of past events and to be there for him. I, personally, have no problem with that task." He said, nickering again then nibbling once more on Edmund's dark hair. The younger boy have a wet laugh and pulled his face away from Philip's mane.

"I don't care why you're here, I am just glad you are." He said. Philip jerked his head up and down in agreement. Lucy, too, let go of Philip and ran to Peter, tugging anxiously at his hand.

"Isn't it wonderful? Philip is here!" she said, as if Peter had not known that already. He did grin at her joy then walked up to the Horse, giving him a great hug. Philip had saved his baby brother too many times for him to receive him any other way. Susan walked forward and politely bowed low, which Philip returned with a slight dip of his head. Philip's face soon took on a worried look.

"What is the problem that I am supposed to help with?" He asked. Each sibling exchanged glances before Peter bit his lip and told the good Horse all that had gone on since the dreadful night raid. As he finished, he smiled when he noticed Philip edge closer to Edmund and stand beside him protectively. Same old Philip. Lucy took up the story, telling of how Peter and Susan thought it to be poison (which made Philip's nostrils flare) but of how Lucy knew they must see Aslan. Peter told of their recent failings on their end of the investigation, which surprised both Lucy and Edmund, but only because it looked like Peter might actually be done with the ridiculous theory.

At the end of the tale, Philip looked thoughtful. He looked up to the skies for a moment before meeting Peter's eyes with sincerity.

"King Peter, I must say I have to concur with Queen Lucy. We need to seek out Aslan in this." He said, inviting input. Lucy smiled brilliantly at her support while Edmund turned red at the fact that everyone was talking about him again. Peter looked ready to accept and Susan looked defiant. Really, sometimes she could be as bad as Edmund. Peter took a while to weigh his options.

If they up and left, Caspian would have to lead the army in case of a surprise attack. Not only that, but also if the Telmarines tried anything, they would know Caspian's fighting technique and easily overwhelm him. But then Peter looked to Edmund. His brother had dropped weight from the period of time when he refused to eat. His eyes, though joyous, would sometimes take on a haunted look. And not to mention the disturbing events that had happened recently that had obviously caused his beloved brother pain. He hated, beyond anything else, to see his brother in pain. With everything, it all came down to one choice. Trust Caspian and possibly save his brother, or stay and be the 'High King', but watch his brother die.

"Give me until tomorrow to make my decision."

OOOOOOOO

It didn't take that long for Peter to make his decision. Peter had been sitting with Lucy in the stone table room when a high-pitched scream from Susan startled the two into action. Peter's heart leapt into his throat.

"PETER!"

Edmund had wanted to visit Caspian and had taken Susan with him.

Peter and Lucy were out of the room in seconds, rushing in the direction of the call. The followed the source until they reached Susan kneeling next to Caspian as the Telmarine Prince lifted a limp body in his arms. Susan was wide-eyed and never took her eyes off her brother as she shouted for Peter. The older boy stepped up to Susan to let her know he was there then turned to Edmund.

His little brother was shivering in Caspian's arms, pale beyond belief. His skin was so translucent it seemed to give off an unearthly blue glow. Peter held out his arms and Caspian quickly transferred the boy to his brother. Edmund whimpered and turned into Peter's chest, where he could feel his skin freezing. His arms felt like blocks of ice from where they held Edmund. Peter turned frightened eyes to Susan, who looked ready to break out into tears.

"What happened?" he asked, involuntarily trembling. Susan blinked as if processing Peter's question. She was in shock. It had to be bad. Caspian stepped in for her, though obviously shaken in his own way.

"We were just talking when Edmund cried out. His eyes… they… they turned white. His head whipped around like he got slapped but no one even touched him. Then he said that you and Aslan would help, then he clutched his stomach and just… passed out." Caspian related chillingly. Everyone but Susan's eyes widened at hearing what had happened.

"Just what is wrong with him?" Lucy cried out, increasingly distressed. She reached out and took Edmund's limp hand in her own, shivering at the cold but holding it anyway. Syle the faun quickly stepped in front of Peter and began taking Edmund's temperature with his hand. He sighed at how freezing cold it was. _No one should be this cold and still be alive._

"Can you do anything?" Peter asked apprehensively. Syle shook his head sadly in the negative. Hooves on stone were heard and Peter was not surprised to see Philip show up next. The Horse's eyes widened and he quickly galloped forward to lay his nuzzle on Edmund's chest. He nickered worriedly but Edmund did not move. Susan came out of her shock enough to take control of the situation. She was instantly in mothering mode, which would most likely cause Edmund no end of annoyance when he awoke. Susan began barking orders.

"Peter, take him back to your room. I want him covered with blankets, we are at least going to warm him up. Lucy, see if you can find some extra clothing we can throw on him, will you please? Caspian, keep the other Narnians away, Ed doesn't need any more attention. Syle, can you work up some tea to warm him up? Philip, go with Caspian and make up an excuse as for my screaming." She snapped so quickly that no one moved. Susan glared and suddenly everyone was in action. She smiled then followed Peter and Edmund.

OOOOOOOO

They all stayed in the boys' room that night. Susan brought in extra pillows and blankets, which she arranged on the floor for herself. Caspian insisted she take his bed and he get the floor, for which Lucy giggled and Peter glowered. Lucy shared Edmund's bed, holding him close. He was covered in blankets and some color had returned to his skin. The tea from Syle had definitely helped. Now, they waited for him to wake. Peter shifted in his bed than sat up, making sure he had everyone's attention (besides Edmund, of course).

"We are going to look for Aslan."

Author's Note: This chapter was hell to write. It just would not come to me. That, and I have such wonderful ideas for Narnia's Last Defense! Ha ha I am excited! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Sticking with you not

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: NOT. MINE.

Author's Note: Well, I haven't updated in a LONG time! So, I hope this chapter meets expectations! I had major writers block because there was a problem on how to get past a problem… you'll see in here. And then, BOOM I got it! So, I sat down and wrote as fast as I could then got to the computer as soon as I could. Please enjoy:)

Chapter 9: Sticking With You… not

Peter woke groggily and sat up slowly. He carefully stretched his arms wide, wincing as each bone snapped back with an audible 'pop'.

"Peter, that is just disturbing," a very welcome voice grumbled from the bed aside his own. Peter jumped in delight and turned to see Edmund shooting him a beautifully tetchy scowl, dark eyes glittering in amusement. Peter squealed in delight and wrapped his younger brother tight in his arms. He turned his head into Edmund's neck and inhaled deeply, calming the trembling of his body. Edmund wrapped his own arms around Peter, mostly likely with a roll of his eyes, though he did not object. His body was still cold and he was shivering ever so slightly but he was none the worse for wear.

"I take it I gave you quite a scare?" Edmund questioned from where his head was buried in his big brother's shoulder. Peter snorted wetly and tightened his hold on his little brother. Edmund sighed and nuzzled into the shoulder he was resting against. "Sorry."

Before Peter could find the voice to reprimand Edmund for blaming himself, another voice beat him to it.

"Really, Ed, I think your logic is a little off," Susan said from Edmund's other side where she dropped to the bed and embraced him around the waist. He, in response, released one arm from around Peter and draped it across Susan's shoulders. She giggled at their current position but couldn't be convinced to move right then. Peter, who seemed to have a large metal lump in his throat, finally forced it down as hot tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey Ed?" Another definite eye-roll.

"Yes Peter?"

"Guess what…" Peter said with a choked sob.

"I don't know, what?" Peter delicately stroked Edmund's raven hair from his cold forehead. He drew Edmund's head back and looked him square in the eyes, though this drew more tears from the light-haired youth.

"We're going to go find Aslan. This is all going to get better."

Edmund's eyes watered but he refused to let the tears fall. Instead, he buried his head in the juncture between his older sister's and oldest brother's bodies and tightened his grip on them both. Both were a little shaken by their brother's sudden affectionate display. "Ed?" they asked in unison. Edmund just shook his head.

"Thank you…"

OOOOOOOO

It turned out Lucy had taken a thoroughly shaken Caspian to see the sunrise well before her siblings had risen. The second they found the two, Lucy had screeched so loud that Miraz in his big fancy tent probably heard and promptly attacked Edmund's neck. Edmund staggered back a bit with a laugh but happily gave her the comfort she needed.

When Lucy finally released him (with much hesitation) the younger king barely drew a short breath before Caspian dove at him, to everyone's surprise, clutching Edmund so tight that his lungs were relieved of all air. Caspian was whispering words of relief to himself and trembling ever so slightly. Belatedly, Edmund realized the Telmarine must have been shaken from his last episode. He was filled with guilt but shoved it aside as he gently comforted his friend. Caspian bent his head low and put his face in Edmund's hair, breathing in deeply through his haze of tears. The younger boy rubbed circles on Caspian's trembling back as he remembered Peter doing to comfort him. It seemed to be working because soon the prince drew back with a steep inhalation and nodded in thanks to Edmund.

If the Just King thought Caspian was bad, he had obviously forgotten how Philip could get when he was injured. As soon as Philip had come close enough to his boy, he nudged his massive head against Edmund's arm, lipped his cheek and then nibbled at his hair affectionately before curling his neck around Edmund's shoulders in a very tight Horse hug. Peter personally thought his brother should have known better.

After everyone had their cuddle time with Edmund, a new issue demanded to be addressed, a plan. The most difficult problem proved to be the Telmarines, who grew in number each day right on their doorstep.

Soon, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Caspian, Reepicheep, Glenstorm, Trumpkin, and Doctor Cornelius were all situated around the stone table room. Edmund, much to his displeasure, had been sat at a pillar near the table, for fear of taxing himself. Lucy sat next to him, clinging to his arm as if it were her only lifeline and occasionally breaking out in a grin she herself would not be able to describe. It really didn't bother him. Doctor Cornelius sat on another column, with Caspian standing nearby. Susan, Glenstorm and Trumpkin were all positioned around the entrance for protection and Peter along with Reepicheep stood in afore the table. Trufflehunter was the last to enter, coming to stand next to Lucy and giving his new friend comfort. Peter, desperate to start the meeting, cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Alright, to start this meeting, we should discuss what we know. As of this morning, our scouts estimated 6,000 persons to be in the Telmarine camp." Here everyone gasped in surprise, but Peter continued. "I, along with mine royal siblings and Philip shall depart soon to seek out Aslan for guidance with this as well as what is happening with King Edmund. In our absence, Caspian, Glenstorm and Reepicheep will have joint control over our forces. I think it is safe to say we need some sort of distraction to allow my siblings and I to leave the how so we may begin our search," Peter stated, leaving an obvious opening for others to start talking. After a brief silence as everyone took in the situation, Caspian was the first to speak.

"Perhaps we should duel as we initially planned, but place me as your champion." Peter immediately shook his head in negation.

"Caspian, I truly mean no insult but you _cannot _be the one to challenge Miraz. He would know exactly what to say and do to defeat you. Plus, we can't afford to lose you. After all, we did come to put _you_ on the throne," Peter told the prince kindly and without hesitation. Edmund was surprised and pleased all in one, just two days ago the two kings wouldn't go anywhere near each other if not necessary, but now they somehow changed. The boy shot his older brother a happy smile, specifically for the last comment. Peter's own return smile was filled with more sadness. He knew he had changed, and he was very glad for it, but he wished it didn't take Edmund being near death…again… for the change to come about. Caspian, also shocked about the comment, wasn't very happy about the answer but understood the wisdom behind it so conceded.

Trufflehunter stepped forward slightly, seeming a bit timid. "I, for one, do not enjoy the use of violence if not necessary. Perhaps… a more diplomatic solution could be reached?" Reepicheep didn't seem to enjoy the idea, though. The Mouse was a warrior through and through.

"There is no diplomatic means to be had with Lord Miraz. The man is without reason as well as mercy."

"I must concur, good Reepicheep," Caspian said, stepping closer to the table. "My uncle would know we have some reason for wanting a cease-fire. He saw what happened to King Edmund just yesterday. I think he would find some way to use Edmund, he has seen him in a very poor condition." Peter felt panicked at the notion and glanced desperately in said king's direction. He couldn't lose his brother again.

"We can't risk them trying to use Edmund as a bargaining chip," Peter whispered in fear. Everyone in the room knew that option was now closed. Edmund cleared his throat from where he sat to get everyone's attention since he just _had _to sit down. When he spoke, everyone felt as if they were in the presence of King Edmund the Just. Peter smiled knowingly. Edmund had a plan.

"Why let them use our weakness," Edmund said with a smirk, "when we can take advantage of theirs?"

Everyone looked confusedly at him, obviously not following his line of thinking. Edmund snorted and stood to his feet, ignoring the hands trying to assist him and coming to stand in the middle of the room where everyone could see him.

"Everyone seems to think Miraz doesn't care for anyone, but who unintentionally started this crisis to begin with?" he began, looking to Caspian expectantly though he obviously already knew the answer. Caspian seemed to contemplate for mere moments before he gasped in realization.

"My cousin."

"Exactly," said Edmund, smirk growing bigger as all the others in the room seemed to realize the plan. "Even during the raid on the castle, Peter said Miraz repeadetly stated he was doing all these misdeeds for his son. If a small group of 2 or 3 accompanied by griffons gets into the castle stealthily, they could essentially grab the child without causing much of a disturbance. With the child in our possession, Miraz wouldn't dare attack."

Peter smiled at Edmund, who returned it, then stepped forward himself.

"I, Reepicheep and Gaeyla the Griffon will carry this mission out, we could be back before dawn the next day," he told everyone, reaching out and putting a hand on Edmund's shoulder with pride for his brother evident in his features.

"Actually," Susan spoke up from the door, "I'll be going with Reepicheep and Gaeyla. Peter, you should stay here and start teaching our fighting techniques to the army with Ed so our army can have old and new Narnian styles. Besides, we need you to protect Edmund just in case Miraz gets a similar idea to ours." Peter nodded in her direction and her face lit up. Reepicheep brandished his sword and bowed to his High King.

"I shall protect Queen Susan with my life, your majesty." Peter bowed his own head to the noble Mouse.

"I do not doubt that, my good Reepicheep."

OOOOOOOO

Gaeyla agreed to the plan readily and agreed to bear Reepicheep and Susan to and from the castle. Peter, Susan and Edmund met with Cornelius to determine the layout of the castle. With the Doctor's vast knowledge of the castle, Susan soon had a general map of the fortress, including each room and specific windows and landings. It didn't take long for a direct plan to be drawn out, and so Narnia's Gentle Queen was soon off. Lucy had wept, given her sister a bone-crushing hug and told her to be safe. Peter had smiled and pulled Susan close, whispering how proud he was that she was going to carry out this mission. The most curious goodbye, though, had come from Edmund, who had placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, leaned into her ear and whispered "see you soon". As he had drawn back, he had given her a mischievous smile and waved goodbye as Gaeyla had urged her Queen to hurry.

As soon as Susan and Reepicheep took off, the army gathered in the southern fields for the promised training to be given by the two kings of old. Some of the more eager soldiers scurried their way to the front and stared in unconcealed awe at their soon-to-be teachers. Peter smiled but managed to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks. Edmund was not so lucky and quickly ducked his head when Peter noticed the faint coloring of his face. Peter laughed at Edmund's embarrassment, which only served to make Edmund act more sheepish.

"I… I think I'll-go find… Caspian…" Edmund muttered before dashing for the how, Peter's laughing following him. It didn't matter how many years Edmund was a king, he was still as shy and humble as day one. Peter soon calmed his amusement and returned his attention back to the gathered soldiers.

"Alright, men, today we will be going through some basic Old Narnian techniques. I shall select the ones who catch on the fastest to learn some more advanced techniques." Peter's voice resonated through the field. The soldiers in the front immediately stood to attention although they couldn't keep the excitement from their twinkling eyes. Peter chanced a glance back to the how then redirected his attention to the soldiers. _Got to stall… _Glenstorm stood nearby and Peter quickly beckoned him over.

"Men, this is your general, General Glenstorm. He is an ancestor of the great General Oreius, who served magnificently under I and my siblings during our reign." Here many looked at Glenstorm with the same awe they gave the Royalty of Old. "You must learn in battle to always be alert for his direction, as well as King Caspian, my siblings and I. To command you, Glenstorm carries a horn, which will signal to you what to do. You all know his signals, correct?" Almost every soldier nodded his or her head in the affirmative. "Alright so-" Peter was cut off as Caspian ran up along side the High King, panting heavily.

"Sorry I was late, I was conversing with Trumpkin and the dwarf melders." Caspian said apologetically. He was expecting a reprimand, so he was quite surprised when he received a look of worry and concern from Peter.

"Where's Edmund?" he asked desperately. Caspian looked slightly confused, and for good reason.

"Well, I passed him in the how, but he was running to fast for me to ask where he was off to in such a hurry. He just shouted that everything was fine." Caspian shrugged his shoulders, but then started to look panicky when Peter went pale. "Wait, was he not supposed to?"

"No, he was supposed to find you," Peter said, before his eyes went wide and he dashed for the how, Caspian close behind. Once inside the halls, Caspian came alongside Peter, who was starting to look furious.

"He didn't mention going to the castle to carry out the plan, he has something else planned." Caspian felt his heart drop. It went even farther when he heard a familiar whistle from a nearby ledge and a flutter of wings. Peter and Caspian burst onto the ledge to see Edmund, waiting for the griffon to come get him. As soon as Peter ran for him, Edmund gave a cheeky smile then jumped off the ledge, coming up on the griffon. As the Animal took off, Peter heard Edmund yell bye as he gave Peter a mischievous wave.

"I. Am going. To. KILL. Him."

AN: Okay, so who liked this chapter? I mean really, Edmund not getting in on the plan? Yah right. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Take My Chances

Deepest Magic

Disclaimer: I have 10 other disclaimers on this story alone. If you don't know that I don't own Narnia, I'm sorry.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's a new one for ya. I literally had so much fun writing Edmund in this chapter, you know, since I didn't completely torture him like usual. Gotta love his sarcasm, and just his personality in generally. So, please enjoy and review if you get a chance!

Chapter 10: Take My Chances

The flight to the castle went by quickly for Susan. Reepicheep, always the good storyteller, entertained both the Queen and the Griffon with tales of adventure and heroics from before he joined Caspian's army. So entranced were they that Susan didn't realize they were close to the castle until it was but two miles away. The air around the trio instantly sobered as Susan pulled up her bow and strung an arrow. Reepicheep brandished his sword as his beady eyes scanned the ancient building. The one that had never been successfully taken over and the one a human and Mouse were going to try to break in an out of. He grinned, should be a wonderfully good time. Besides, he never was one for odds.

Gaeyla drifted to the western side of the castle, aiming for one of the castle walls. A solitary guard had taken patrol along the wall, scanning the grounds below and keeping his eyes pointed in the direction of the forest. Reepicheep's grin widened. Everything was going according to plan.

Of course something had to go wrong.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed inches from Susan's head, causing her to gasp in shock. Reepicheep scrambled to the top of her head and spotted about thirty soldiers filing onto the wall. _Oh great, they fixed their security system_. Gaeyla began to try and dodge the arrows but they were coming too close.

"Gaeyla, drop us off on the adjacent wall and wait at our exit," the Gentle Queen shouted to the Griffon. Gaeyla nodded and careened down to the northern wall, which was void of soldiers since they all had rushed towards the western wall. Susan and Reepicheep barely had time to leap off of Gaeyla's back before an arrow from the western wall came dangerously close to the Griffon and she was forced to take off. Susan straightened her posture and sent an arrow flying. The arrow struck true in the soldier closest to the room separating the western wall from the northern one. The Telmarine fell off the wall with a look of shock and pain spreading across his face.

Reepicheep instantly took off to engage the soldiers coming through the room in hand-to-hand combat while Susan held her position firing off deadly arrows to the enemy. The valiant Mouse dashed through the door to see two Telmarines breaking through the other door leading to the western wall. Grinning like a mad-mouse, Reepicheep ran at the men and led them in the dance of death. The first man he disposed of quickly, a rapid slice across the jugular silencing him forever before he could even think of what he would say. The other man was prepared when Reepicheep came for him, so the Mouse was unable to kill the man as swiftly as his friend. The soldier was a large man, even for human sizes, and most of his weight appeared to be pure muscle. The man wore a fierce scowl, though his eyes were lighted in misplaced amusement. As man and Mouse began circling each other, Reepicheep smirked at him.

"Though I may be a Mouse, Telmarine, I will be the death of you." That wiped the amusement from his eyes, and his scowl became fiercer. The man obviously had a problem with pride. He rushed forward, intent obvious as he bent over with a sweeping horizontal arch. Reepicheep leapt up and used the man's sword to catapult himself backward. He kicked off the wall and brought his sword across the man's out held wrist, drawing blood and rendering that hand useless. The Telmarine growled and hurriedly switched hands. Reepicheep grinned but didn't give the soldier a chance for respite as he charged. He swung at the man's leg, catching him off balance before Reepicheep brought his sword to the man's unprotected stomach. The Telmarine howled in pain but swung at the Mouse despite, catching the tip on his arm as Reepicheep turned. He scrambled up the wall (an easy feat with bricks jutting out carelessly here and there) then flipped off it. The soldier had no chance. Reepicheep's faithful blade severed his head from his neck so quickly that the man's head was on the floor seconds before the Mouse's feet.

Grunting in reluctant satisfaction of his kill, he quickly cleaned his blade on the man's armor before he froze in horror while gazing at the northern wall. Too far away stood Queen Susan, bow knocked out of her hand by a precise crossbow bolt and eyes wide with fear, staring at the western wall. From Reepicheep's vantage point, he turned to the western wall to see another soldier knocking a crossbow bolt and locking in on the Queen.

Queen Susan the Gentle was in trouble.

OOOOOOOO

Susan gasped in shock as a crossbow bolt knocked her precious bow a few feet away. She made to scramble for the gift when her eyes alighted on another soldier aiming his arrow at her, as if daring her to move. Susan stiffened but her eyes remained wide. If Reepicheep tried to save her, he would surely be killed but if she stayed as she was, the Telmarines would definitely take her prisoner, if they didn't kill her first. The Telmarine holding the crossbow grinned evilly and licked his lips. Susan felt her heart drop. Definitely the prisoner option.

A Griffon cry from behind the Queen caught the soldier's attention but Susan refused to turn her view from the man's crossbow. The Telmarine's eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight behind her but all Susan could do was shudder in fear. _It can't be Gaeyla, oh Aslan, she was supposed to stay out of this. If they shoot her, we have no escape! _The Griffon cry got closer but the soldier stubbornly kept his crossbow pointed at Susan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another soldier line up a shot behind her and a little to the right. She couldn't stop a cry of 'no!' leave her lips as the second soldier let his shot fly.

To her right, Susan noticed a figure drop to the wall a few feet to her right, while a Griffon's receding cry filled the night. _What?_

Before Susan could think about the situation properly, she heard her younger brother's voice cut the night with urgency, and for good reason.

"GO SUSAN!" Edmund screamed as the first soldier released his arrow. She ducked then was pushed backwards as Edmund rammed into her and casually used his shield to deflect the shot. Susan scrambled to her bow and readied it as Edmund protected her side. Finally, it dawned on Susan just who was standing next to her.

"Edmund? What are you doing here?" she screamed, her mind protesting all thoughts of fighting and telling her to protect her sick brother. Edmund scowled at her as if reading her thoughts then grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I was sitting at the How and suddenly I realized, hey, why not go to the castle, save Susan's hide, kick some arse, and quite possibly take some names while I'm at it. I have to say, it is a whole lot better then bloody training with the soldiers." Susan narrowed her eyes at him as he gave her his signature, cheeky Edmund grin.

"Well, you've had your fun. Now get out of here before something happens to you!" Susan yelled in her best motherly voice. Edmund chuckled as he withdrew a bit of rope from a pack that was strapped around his chest. He handed her one end as if she hadn't been ordering him about and quickly raised his shield to deflect another arrow.

"Oh, but Susan, you know me better then that!" He cried. Before Susan could stop him, Edmund jumped on top of the ledge and pointed to the lengthy rope. "Hold that tight for a moment, will you?" he asked before he dove off the edge. Susan gasped and gripped the rope tightly, hating her brother's ingenuity at the moment, but not wanting to let go of the rope and let him fall. The weight on the rope released and Susan looked down to see Edmund shimmying along a small ledge to a window nearly out of sight. None of the soldiers seemed to notice him; Reepicheep had disposed of most of them at that point.

_Aslan protect him, _she prayed as she set off to complete her own mission.

Author's note: Is this chapter short? Yes, most certainly. I was going to put Edmund's mission in here but I ran out of time and I think you awesome reviewers and readers need an update. If I were to write the rest, it wouldn't be for another week. But don't worry; I'll try to keep the kick-butt thing going on here. Aw, I loved writing Reepicheep's part too. Probably my most detailed combat scene as of yet. Please review if you have the time, which I apparently don't. Oh, I want to see if anyone can guess what Edmund will do. So tell me your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12: Love's Bounds

Disclaimer: If I owned Narnia, we'd all be doomed. But, we _would_ have Silver Chair out by now!

Author's Note: *scratches head* Yeah so it's been… a while… two years now? Two and a half? I am literally the worst fanfic author out there, let me tell you. I swear, I have reasons for my absence but they kind of sound like excuses. College, work, money issues, family issues, relationships, it's all been really crazy and I haven't had much time for things I love which I really regret. As someone who loves writing, I feel like I'm losing my craft (or whatever you call my shitty writing :P). So yeah, I finally decided that I could find time to get back to writing. I'm currently working on a bigger project right now and well, why not start writing my fanfics again? Anyway, this is a big paragraph of things you probably didn't even care about but I felt I should at least explain. Even after two years, I still get the occasional message that someone reviewed or followed me or my stories and it warms my heart. I know I'm not the greatest author and rereading this story, I've realized how crappy some of this stuff really is. But to know people still enjoy it, even if for a brief moment, makes me really happy. So, I have to warn you all that I'm definitely rusty, but I'm gonna give it a shot. Thanks for giving me a shot too by reading :) Also on a completely unrelated note… if you haven't watched Reign (with Anna Popplewell) you certainly need to. It's absolutely incredible and now that I've found it, I've watched the season three times through!

Deepest Magic

Chapter 11: Love's Bounds

As Edmund rolled to a crouch just inside the dimly lit room he had managed to duck into, he quickly examined his surroundings. A library, if he were to guess from the multiple looming shapes that could possibly be bookshelves. Upon confronting what he remembered of the map Doctor Cornelius had made, he decided this _was_ likely the library in the North wing; just where he wanted to be. He quickly stood and made his way to a nearby candlestick, one he had nearly knocked to the floor when he had entered the room. The candle was tall but skinny, easy for carrying. Edmund grabbed a saucer off a nearby table regardless, placing the candle carefully on top before lighting it. Yes, stealth was important for his mission, but he didn't mean to scare his target at the same time. The light easily illuminated the immediate area around the young king, casting slivers of warm light in all directions around him. Thankful that the window he had arrived in had heavy curtains pulled to each side, he quickly drew them before anyone could catch a glimpse of his location.

Keeping the candle close, Edmund sent a swift prayer to Aslan for his plan to succeed. Contrary to what his brother and older sister might think, he did want to live. He had no illusions of the danger he might have put himself in by entering this castle but he trusted Reepicheep and Susan to get their job done and he would do the same. He made his way quickly down the twisting stairway to his right, going through his plan once more. Yes, he had been the one to suggest taking the usurper Miraz's son but it only took him moments before he realized the injustice of his suggestion. What had this babe done to be treated as an object of war in such a fashion? He was a victim of time and place, not an enemy and certainly not collateral damage. But, even as his mind rebelled against his own suggestion, he knew there was no way they could leave it be. The Narnians had no bargaining chip and they had no numbers to back up their claims. As much as Edmund hated to admit it, the Narnians needed the baby.

_At least this may prevent any more blood being shed_ Edmund thought grimly as he pulled a dagger loose from its sheath near his hip and sent it flying into an unsuspecting guard's neck with practiced ease. The near-silent collapse of the guard hastened Edmund onward as he hurried down the passageway. He also knew these guards were the least of his worries and had no illusions about his own condition possibly harrowing the way. He'd be damned if he let the terrors of a dead witch stop him, though, or even slow him down. _No, I'm much too stubborn for that_ he decided with a half-smirk.

He halted his steps outside the imposing double doors at the end of the hall. An intricate arch of decorative molding surrounded the mighty oaks incrested with gold lining. Edmund snorted, tracing his finger delicately over the carefully etched standard in the door.

"No way to tell these are the King's chambers" he mumbled with a low laugh before carefully pushing his palm against the door. No movement was forthcoming, which came as no surprise to Edmund. Who in their right mind wouldn't lock the door while at war? Luckily, a quick search of the dead guard down the hall produced a gold key with the carving of a dragon on top. Miraz certainly spared no expense in the presentation of his chambers, that was for sure. The door easily slid open after Edmund had inserted the key and the king shuffled inside quickly, knowing the switching of the guard would occur in twenty minutes. His time was somewhat limited, but he was sure he could get what he wanted by then.

Since he had walked into the room, the form in the bed hadn't made any movement beside to release a quiet and nearly imperceptible snore. Hiding a smile, (the occupant of the bed sounded just like Susan when she fell into a deep enough sleep, but Edmund wasn't daring enough to let the Gentle Queen know that particular fact) Edmund made his way to the desk near the bed and carefully set his candlestick down. He slid the first drawer out slowly, careful to not make a sound and suppressing a wince as the old wood croaked. The occupant of the bed merely stretched for a moment before flopping onto their side away from the intruder. Edmund breathed a quiet sigh of relief before turning back to the task at hand. Any good king keeps their important treaties in the desk in his room, and Edmund was betting the treaty he wanted would be extremely important. Indeed, he finally found the document he was looking for in the third drawer and carefully removed the ancient paper with a silent crow of victory. He rolled the aging parchment up and easily slid it into a pouch in his leather belt before straightening himself up and retrieving the candle he had set down.

Skirting the bed's edge, Edmund silently made his way to the bed's occupant, his feet feather light. As he knelt next to the edge, Edmund set the candlestick on the nearby nightstand and scooted back. He was counting on his silver tongue more than anything for this next step in his plan, and he knew presentation was everything. He'd made sure to wear unassuming clothing in warmer colors so as not to blend in with the darkness surrounding them. He also made sure the candle was close enough to spread light around both their bodies but not near enough to cast his face into unpleasant shadows. Diplomacy and negotiations were a language as much as an art, and he was certainly fluid in both.

Delicately, Edmund laid his hand on the woman's shoulder, shaking gently. "Lady Prunipisma" he whispered, his voice deep enough to encourage the woman out of her dreams without sending her into a fright upon waking.

Prunipisma's eyebrows brushed together for a moment before her eyes slid open to, Edmund realized, the second intruder in the last few weeks to enter her room while she was sleeping. Containing his fear that she might just choose to shoot him as she had Caspian, he kept his eyes slightly widened, employing the look of innocence he had used so often on Peter to get what he wanted.

"Who are you?" the Queen whispered in a voice that barely trembled. Edmund allowed her to sit up and she pulled the covers about her tightly.

"I am Edmund," he explained with a warm smile, letting his hand drop to the mattress so it was still in the woman's sights. "I am sorry to disturb your rest but I'm afraid I need to speak with you."

"So you broke into an armed castle that was just recently invaded?" she asked with a slight laugh, the relaxing of her shoulders a clear indicator to Edmund that she was at least willing to hear him out. He smiled demurely at her insinuation and glanced downward for a moment before once again meeting her eyes.

"Yes well, it is rather important."

"You're King Edmund, aren't you," she stated, glancing up and down his figure. "My husband may have disproved of me learning about your history but I know well enough. You are the Just King, and a Just King would never kill a woman in cold blood with no provocation." Despite her composure, it was obvious she was still unnerved by his presence in her bedchamber. Understandable, of course.

"I assure you, I'm not here to cause you any harm at all," Edmund spoke in his most noble voice, the one he had generally saved for the throne room. "It's about your son… and your husband."

"My son," Prunipsima whispered, her interest piqued. "What about my son?" Edmund nearly snickered. Her lack of curiosity about the latter part of his statement furthered his convictions; Prunipisma was likely just as much a victim of Miraz's power grab as the rest of the people around him.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lady. He's gone," Edmund admitted softly, keeping his eyes steady on her face and watching as her face twisted in horror. Before she could scream for help, Edmund swiftly grabbed her hands and squeezed them gently. "The Narnians have taken him to a safe place, and we want you to accompany us."

The change in the Usurper Queen's face was interesting, to say the least. After the concern for her son faded, Edmund was surprised to see a tiredness settle in its place, alongside… boredom? That certainly was not the reaction he had expected.

"You mean to kidnap me?" she asked, voice devoid of emotion. Edmund's brows furrowed as he shook his head, his voice soft.

"Like I said, I'm not here to cause you harm, Lady. But I know Miraz is."

Finally, his words had the impact he had anticipated. Prunipsima's face quickly dropped and her hands fell from Edmund's as shock flitted across the features of her face Edmund could see. "How did you know?" she asked in a low voice, her eyes ferociously tracing patterns on her sheets. Her head quickly snapped up and she glared at the boy in front of her, suddenly full of ire. "Who told you?"

"No one had to tell me, Lady. Miraz does not seem a gentle man, and I have little doubt that he would blame you for the disappearance of his son." Edmund's face was kind and patient, but inside he was starting to feel the first tendrils of panic. He'd been in the room too long, and had only a few minutes before the dead guards would be discovered. "Please, Prunipisma," he pleaded, allowing the panic he felt to drift into his voice, "please, come with me. For your son, and for yourself."

Maybe it was the conviction on his face, or maybe there was more going on in Miraz and Prunipisma's marriage than anyone knew, but the stormy cloud on the woman's face quickly dissipated and left a surge of determination. She nodded once and stood, quickly relieving herself of her blankets. Edmund scurried out of her way as she made her way to her closet and grabbed random garments of clothing. Securing the small pile in a tied up sheet, she placed her crown atop her head before turning to Edmund once more. Despite holding his own shield, Edmund smiled and offered out his hand to take her belongings for her. A begrudging smile flitted across her lips but she shook her head.

Nodding, Edmund moved to the door and opened it quietly. A quick glance down the halls leading to the room told him the guards had not been switched yet but he knew his time would be up soon. Gesturing to Prunipisma, he walked quickly down the hall. He was glad to hear her quick steps behind him as they made their way towards the twisting staircase that would ultimately lead him where they would meet Ukhela, the Griffon he had ridden here.

Time, however, was finally out.

A shout was the only warning Edmund got before a large guard bounded down the steps, his sword drawn and a crazed look upon his face. His eyes kept drifting to the man Edmund had killed and with a thrill of fear, Edmund realized they were related. Revenge was a dangerous emotion to combat in a fight, and Edmund knew he was already clearly at a disadvantage. Drawing his sword regardless, he barely had time to take up a steady stance before the large man was upon him, bringing his sword down mercilessly against the smaller boy. Edmund parried the blows well but he had little chance to bring any offense against the guard as he had to use every ounce of strength to deflect the powerful blows the man delivered. A harsh swipe to his neck nearly resulted in him losing his ear but he threw his head to the side just in time to dodge the swing. Taking the small advantage he was given, he kicked out with his foot while he was low and was satisfied to hear a resounding crack when his foot met the man's unguarded shin. Unfortunately, the rage that drove his opponent proved the injury was little deterrent to the guard and Edmund shuddered in fear and waning strength. He continued to parry the blows raining down against him, getting a good knock against the guard's chest with his shield once before the guard finally got a shot in at him.

With a deep cry of pain, Edmund's world went fuzzy as the man's sword hilt made contact with the side of his head. Edmund reeled in panic when he realized his sword had slipped through loose fingers and his vision was steadily losing its clarity. Struggling to hang on to consciousness, his body crumpled to the ground. His eyes burned as he fought to keep them open, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. Dimly, he heard Prunipisma call his name but his mind wouldn't allow him to fully register what she said. Looking up, the blurs above him moved in a frightening swim of color and shouts surrounded him, but he couldn't quite distinguish the sights and sounds from each other. It wasn't until he felt a slight hand lightly brush against his hair that his head started to clear and his vision began to return. Prunipisma's face swam in front of him, and he realized her eyes were tearstained as she called for him. He quickly sat up, his head pounding.

"My sword," he mumbled, a hand pressed against his head as he struggled to further orient himself. Prunipisma handed him the metal and he realized it was drenched in blood. The blood of the now dead guard laid over his feet. Now his head was truly clearing.

"Lady, you killed him?" he asked in surprise, standing and turning to Prunipisma who still seemed suspended in a state of shock.

"I had to," she mumbled, looking at the pool of blood circling the man's body. "He was beyond reason, he wouldn't stop his charge even for me."

Edmund understood her feelings, this was her first kill and it was _her own subject_. "I'm so sorry" he whispered, glancing once again to the dead guard on the floor.

"Let's go," Prunipsima muttered, her face once again determined and her jaw set. "I want to see my son." Edmund nodded, and he was unsurprised. Prunipisma truly did love her son, and it seemed she would do anything for him. _Even kill_ he thought hazily, shooting one last glance to the man at his feet before making his way to their exit, Prunipisma at his heels.

Author's Note: So, now you all finally know Edmund's mission. The treaty he retrieved will likely be revealed in the next chapter as well as the comeuppance Peter is undoubtedly about to reap on Edmund for the stunt he pulled. Before I go, I wanted to get your opinions. Should I rewrite the first chapters of this fic, or continue on and leave them as is? Thanks to anyone that answers and bigger thanks to everyone who read this chapter :)


End file.
